


Falling Into Underfell

by PammieCastle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Frisk - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Underfell, WingDings x Frisk, grillby - Freeform, mafia, mafiatale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle
Summary: Frisk was able to escape her world just in time, she falls into Underfell, now she must build a new life from the dust of her old life.





	1. Falling from The Void Into Underfell

Frisk's universe was destroyed by Chara and everyone in it. 

She wasn't sure how long she fell through the darkness.

The darkness between realities.

She surprisingly landed on my feet then a few seconds later a blaster gun landed next to her in the snow.

It felt like an age she was falling in the darkness, she was partly numb and partly still in pain from losing everyone she loved or cared about at the knife wielding hand of Chara. Toriel was the first to fall . . .

Frisk took a deep breath and picked up the blaster gun, she strapped it to her back and started walking through the snow, she was currently wearing black boots that were protecting her feet from the snow, the rest of her outfit was . . . not snow worthy. Her shimmering black ball gown dress was not something someone should be wearing trekking in the snow, especially considering it's length was above her knee. Chara caught her and her friends off guard at the after party.

It was supposed to be such a wonderful day. Frisk hugged her arms slightly as she started to see lights up ahead, hopefully this universe's Snowdin was as welcoming as hers. She had some gold on her so she'd be able to find a place to stay for a night or two but after that she had no idea.

If anything went bad she had her blaster gun & the powers from San's soul when he turned to dust.

Snowdin looked the same here aside from it being a bit bigger, it was more populated even though the streets were quiet, she did see the occasional monster.

Their eyes drifted to her a few times and then they went on there way, Frisk wasn't surprised, from all the books and files she read from WindDings old office, she learned all about the theory of alternate realities and that no two people who are the same could exist in the same world.

There wasn't a Frisk in this world so she must of been odd to these monsters.

Frisk always landed on her feet, just give her a week and she would be fine.

ONE WEEK LATER

After being in this place for one week Frisk had found out what it was called, UnderFell or Fell. She also found many similarities with her world, same people, same names, same places . . . . . it was just different, like fire uncle (Grillby) was purple!

"Frisk, are you okay?" Grillbys smooth fire crackling voice broke through Frisks thoughts.

Frisk looked up at Grillby who had paused drying a shot glass, her eyes went down and focused on the red ribbon that was tied around his neck.  
"my mind is else where, I'm sorry, but don't worry I'll be fine once i'm on stage and the music starts up" Frisk sighed then put a smile on her face.

"understandable, by the way i wanted to at least give you a heads up, word has fully spread through the underground, i've had dozens of calls tonight, word about a human singer being at the bar has everyone in a lather. so try not to be nervous tonight, it may be busier than usual" Grillby adjusted his glasses.

"You're wonderful fire uncle" Frisk grinned.

"fire . . uncle?" Grillby looked dumbfounded which was impressive considering his face was made of fire.

Frisk went back stage to get herself ready. Frisk put on her black shorts, black thigh highs, figure hugging glittery black top. She applied her red lipstick and let her hair down from her pony tail. She grew her hair out a couple of months ago so it was just below her shoulders.

The band was getting ready, they looked nervous, which was weird, in the week she had been singing her, they haven't been nervous.

Grillby did say it may be busy, how busy was it going to be, Frisk had sang in front of one person to dozens. She always had a trick when it came to singing in front of large groups of people. She would block them out and just pretend there was only one person sitting out there watching her. She'd envisioned Sans sitting at the middle table watching her. 

Sans always liked listening to her sing and practise songs.  
Frisk's brush paused mid stroke through her hair and her eyes glazed over as a memory burst into her mind. Papyrus laughing with Undyne. The fiery passion in Undyne's eye.  
San's telling a terrible joke. Papyrus groaning & berating his brother on his puns. The smell of butter scotch pie. Wingdings when he flashed into existence. The flash of Chara's knife.

Frisk could hear the band playing music, getting the crowd into the mood for music, Frisk grinned, as much as she liked startling an audience with jazzy upbeat music out of nowhere, with no warning. It was probably better soothing them into it for tonight, Frisk had a feeling the place was going to be full of monster wanting a peek at the human singer, more interested in the human part than the singer part.

She could hardly blame them, most monsters from this universe had never seen a human before, even though in this universe the monsters were not stuck underground like in her universe and could go to a human city. But most humans we're still scared of monsters, humans heard of monsters, knew they existed but we're too nervous to approach them or Fellcity.

Flowey's old philosophy of KILL OR BE KILLED seemed to be a bit more popular here, most monsters carried some sort of weapon. Even the most friendly monster kept a weapon at hand just in case, this place wasn't as safe as her universe . . . . well it was safe until Chara appeared and everything got very . . . . dusty. 

By the time the killing had stopped, if your were a stranger who didn't know the place you would of just thought it had . . . snowed . . . heavily.


	2. Singing Your Heart Out

I walked up behind the curtain slowly, the band was getting to the end of the instrumental part of their performance, after that they planned to start playing a new song but to surprise the audience Frisk was going to start walking out from behind the curtain and sing. No introduction needed, they came to hear a human sing, they knew her name already. A human living in Fellcity, appearing out of nowhere, caked in dust and holding a gun. There was no way they wasn't going to find out her name. 

 

The second a monster knew Frisk's name it spread like wild fire.

 

If put in their shoes even Frisk would of made a point to find out as much about her as possible. 

 

Frisk made a promise to herself not to divulge too much about how much she knew about them from her universe, though she had to admit they were catching on she wasn't from this world, these monster though different from the ones she knew, they weren't stupid in the least. The reason Frisk made this promise to herself was that she didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable or insert herself into their lives.

 

To the monsters here she was a perfect stranger, to her they are friends, best friends and one monster in particular was the love of her life. He above all others can not know. Frisk frowned as she thought about the many possible scenarios of meeting her love, of course Frisk thought about it, she thought about it none stop.

 

She just couldn't help herself, she was in love after all, even though he was not the same person she fell in love with it was still him.

 

Each scenario made her heart pound in her chest so hard she thought it would break through, bumping into him in the street, catching each others eyes while walking in opposite directions, going for the same book in the library and maybe there hands touch . . .

 

Frisk sighed, she was a love sick puppy when it came to him, he was always confident and in control, even when he was upset and frazzled he was so cool, so collected, so . . . . impressive.

 

Frisk get your head in the game

 

Frisk scolded herself internally, she put on her stage smile and sighed happily, singing always relaxed her, Frisk walked through the curtains and her performing vision went up.  
Sans sitting at the middle table smiling while drink his ketchup

 

Frisk sang the first couple of songs with joy in her heart, the jazz band was playing up a storm and the lights felt amazing on her skin, hot but amazing.

 

Performing always gave her a an amazing high during and hours after her performance, it was starting to become her drug to her, a happiness shot straight to her heart.

 

After a handful more songs Frisk finished it up with a upbeat song about falling in love, a subject Frisk was very passionate about all she had to do to make the performance better was to picture her love while singing.

 

The band closed out the song and she lowered her performing vision, just a little she wasn't stupid, taking down that vision to fast would make her feel like a deer caught in the head lights. Grillby was right, the place was packed, every table was full and there was plenty of people at the bar.

 

It was only then she realised they we're applauding, loudly.

 

Frisk's lips parted, she knew they might clap but . . . she hadn't heard a crowd be this happy after one of her performances since . . .

 

. . . Since she back in her universe.

 

"What an unbelievably warm crowd tonight, Your reaction is incredibly humbling!" Frisk smiled brightly, said her goodbyes and left the stage through the curtain, the next singer walked past her, Frisk repressed a gasp of recognition.

 

It was Shyren! Her hair was beautiful done up into a bun with crystal stars dotting all over it, her dress was a slinky black one and her heels we're blindingly sparkly, they we're 6 inch heels at least!

 

Grillby told her he had other performers but she didn't ask about them, she really should of, it was so amazing seeing Shyren.

 

Usually Frisk didn't stick around after her performance, Fellcity was more dangerous than her world and she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to herself. But it was Shyren! How could she not stay and hear her sing.

 

Frisk had only heard her sing a few bars, she was a very timid singer, the tid bits she did hear from her sounded amazing, Frisk always encouraged her singing ability and in this world she was a full blown singer!

 

Frisk put on her long black coat and red hat and quickly snuck past a bunch of people and sat at the very end of the bar, as close to Grillby as possible just in case someone got handsy. She doubted it of course, Grillby even though very kind and gentle was considered very powerful, on her first day in the bar someone tried to mess with her and Grillby instantly stepped in almost dusting the poor stupid fucker.

 

Grillby slid a glass of ice tea over to me and patted me on the head.

 

"you did well, it seems my worry was for nothing" Grillby's voice was so smooth and light.

 

"thank you, it's always nice to hear a compliment from you" Frisk smiled up at him.

 

"how long has Shyren worked here?" Frisk asked.

 

"oh! Shyren has sung here for two years now i think" Frisks attention was drawn instantly to the stage as the light went down a little.

 

Frisk's breath was taken away as she watch Shyren walk on stage, she looked like a goddess draped in spotlight, her dress, hair and shoes looked even more impressive.

 

And then . . .

 

Frisk's jaw dropped, her voice was AMAZING!!!

 

It sounded like the golden pipes belonging to a opera singer.

 

"you have raw talent like that and you fired me!" Frisk gasped.

 

"jesus Grillby when you take out the trash can you throw me in the bag" Grillby sputtered a rough laugh at Frisk's comment.

 

"now, now i won't hear any of that, you are very talented if i didn't think so i wouldn't of hired you, you voice is a breath of fresh air, just what the customers have needed" Grillby choked through laughter as her spoke, he looked very tickled.

 

Frisk sat there, waited and watched the rest of Shyren's performance and when she was done, Frisk clapped along with everyone else.  
"do you think if i go and tell her she's amazing she would mind?" Frisk asked.

 

Grillby blinked at Frisk and smiled "i think if you did that it would make her night" he reassured.

 

"really!" Frisk got up and dashed back stage, Shyren walked behind the curtain.

 

"Shyren!" Frisk gasped as she stopped in her tracks.

 

Shyren looked up, she looked surprised to see her backstage again.

 

"you're that human entertainer aren't you?" She was so tall!

 

"Shyren I'm sorry to bother you but . . . . you we're amazing, just simply breath taking up there" Frisk gushed like a school girl.

 

Shyren looked shocked.

 

"you liked . . . my singing?" she looked truly puzzled.

 

"of course, you we're majestic up there, I'm quickly becoming your number one fan!" Frisk couldn't help herself, when she loved something, she loved it hard, no holding back at maximum power! Just like Undyne taught her.

 

"oh my god thank you!" Shyren gasped and then smiled brightly.

 

"you are truly kind with your words, I'm hanging around now to watch my sister perform you are welcome to join me" Shyren offered. Hell Yea!

 

Frisk and Shyren sat at the bar close to Grillby and sipped ice tea together and waited for Shyren's sister to come on.

 

Now that Frisk thought about it, Frisk had no memory of meeting Shyren's sister, she heard she had one but never got a chance to meet her.

 

Frisk looked up as what looked like a smaller version of Shyren came on stage, she was adorable!

 

Her hair was a reddish pink and she was just as beautiful as her sister, she wore an eye catching purple dress, Shyren's sister had style!

 

Frisk waited excitedly, Frisk frowned as she saw Grillby step back away from the bar to busy himself with a few bottles, what was he doing to the sides of his head.  
Shyren's sister went close to the mic . . .

 

Frisks right eye twitched.

 

Shyren had golden pipes, Shyren's sister on the other hand . . .

 

Let's put it this way Frisk had heard children beat and punch piano keys that sounded a lot like what she was hearing now.

 

Frisk glanced over at Grillby to see he hand politely covered the sides of his head which i guess where his ears we're, of course Frisk couldn't be sure he was made of fire after all.

 

"she is a work in progress" Shyren said politely even thought the pain on her face of obvious as the pain on everyone else's. What a good sister.

 

A lot of the patrons left and the bar was almost empty by the end of her performance, but once she was done, Shyren stood and whistled loudly as she clapped with the   
enthusiasm i clapped for her. Both Grillby and myself politely clapped.

 

Shyren's sister beamed at her sister's response and dashed back stage excitedly.

 

"It was lovely to meet you Frisk, me and my sister are going home to bed now, i hope you have a lovely night" Shyren bid me goodbye and Grillby slipped her a envelope and off she went with her sister.

 

Once the singers had left Frisk turned to Grillby.

 

"so you wouldn't of hired me if i wasn't any good huh?" i raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Grillby chuckled, "Shyren's little sister is a special case, believe it or not but she was far worse when she started four weeks ago"

 

It was hard to believe based on what she had just witnessed.

 

"Frisk i have to say i am still in complete shock over how relaxed you we're" Grillby whistled low.

 

"I've sung in front of crowds before besides i blank out the crowd when I'm up there" Frisk smiled but it faltered at Grillby's expression or lack there of. There we're subtle signs of Grillby's emotions in his body movements.

 

He was completely still.

 

"you mean you didn't see who we're in the crowd?" 

 

Frisk frown, "no, why?" even though her heart was already beginning to race.

 

"the skeleton brothers we're in dead centre"

 

Frisk's breath left her.

 

My . . . love . . .


	3. Maybe . . . Maybe . . .

Frisk set her cup of hot chocolate on the table as she glanced out her window to see two monster children chasing one another, they we're playing humans and monsters. Frisk was able to get herself a nice apartment in waterfall, the rain helped calm her thoughts and besides waterfall is peaceful.

 

Waterfall was really the best choice, a short walk to Snowdin and HotLand, a little furthure than HotLand was FellCity. Not that Frisk ever needed nor desired to go to the city, cities we're dangerous and FellCity really earned it's reputation for being dangerous.

 

Frisk easily paid for her apartment from her singing job, she also had a part time job at the local book store, she had no idea how the owner got their hands on such amazing books but the supply never ran dry.

 

Frisk kept telling herself she shouldn't be surprised by how much stuff was in Fell, Fell was bigger than UnderTale, there was more people and they weren't stuck underground, they still lived under the mountain but they could leave anytime they wished.

 

UnderFell fascinated Frisk, it was so familiar yet worlds apart from what she knew.

 

The Skeleton brothers we're at Grillby's last night, they saw her perform, not that she saw them due to her performance vision.

 

Frisk was torn, there we're plenty of pros and cons to getting to know these skeletons.

 

Pro: Frisk missed them dearly, she wanted to see them, it would truly make her happy to see their faces.

 

Con: This was UnderFell, for all Frisk knew her beloved skeleton brothers we're heartless and evil, hell in this world they could be worse than Chara!

 

Frisk had already decided if forced into a conversation with them she would be polite and brief until she could determine if they were trustworthy or not.

 

She doubted they would meet much, they didn't know her and now that the initial curiosity of seeing the new human was out of the way, things would cool down and soon the monsters would get used to her.

 

She'd already made a good friend with Grillby and Shyren, it turns out Shyren lives in WaterFall too, a couple of doors down from Frisk.

 

Frisk downed her hot chocolate and threw on her coat and hat, today she was going to do more research on UnderFell, her first stop was the bookstore she worked at.

 

Meanwhile at Grillby's bar . . . .

 

Grillby sat at one of the tables with a cup of strong coffee as he sorted through letters from his little elemental daughter who lived in a college in FellCity, she was doing so well in her studies. Grillby burned brightly with pride but at the moment he couldn't concentrate on the latest letter she had sent.

 

His mind was too busy on last night, it was a great night for business, his new human singer brought in quite the crowd, money poured into his pocket last night.

 

But Grillby felt a faint twinge of worry for Frisk, it was a good thing she had her, what did she call it again . . . ah yes her performance vision.

 

The skeleton brothers watched with differing interests, Papyrus adored music, as strong and as dangerous as he could be he was always docile when it came to music and cooking.

 

San's was looking at her with a little more . . . personal interest, it was as if he knew her. In fact Grillby was starting to think Frisk knew everyone in Fell, he just couldn't figure out how.

 

Now Papyrus and Sans wasn't what Grillby was worried about it was the eldest skeleton he was concerned with.

 

Grillby look over at him while Frisk was singing her second song, the look on his face . . . he was smoking a cigarette, he was dressed in one of his nicer suits, he was calm and collect like he usually is. WingDings has always been hard to read, when he smiles it's hard to pin point if he's happy with you or if your fucked.

 

But that look on his face read interest, WingDings has always been a curious person, it comes with the territory of being the ex royal scientist and an inventor of sorts.

 

Grillby didn't know what WingDings interest in Frisk was, but he hoped Frisk would stay in her house today. Frisk had mentioned she liked to stay in the day after a performance and drink lots of tea to sooth her throat and he hoped she would.

 

Cause that look on WingDings face, the look of interest meant he was going to call on her soon, but hopefully if he didn't see her in a while he would just forget about her.

 

Grillby sighed, "as if WingDings forgets anything"

 

I mean, everyone knows how he got those cracks in his skull.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Frisk walked down one of the bookshelves until she got to the history section, but what she found wasn't very promising, it told her things she already knew about monsters, she did find a rather interesting book on monster magic, she held that book in the crook of her elbow as she continued her search.

 

What Frisk needed was up to date information about this world, she need newspaper articles, thankfully this bookstore had newspapers ready to print from the computer dating back a hundred years. Frisk focused her search from the last twenty or so years.

 

A few headlines caught her eye and by the time she was finished she had more than a thick stack of newspapers. Frisk's head went up as she heard . . . nothing.

 

There wasn't any sounds, wasn't there a few people in the store when she came in?

 

Frisk walked out from the tall bookshelves with her finding in her arms, no one was here except the store clerk, the store clerk looked a little on edge.

 

Frisk sighed in her head.

 

Please don't tell me there's a fight broken out outside somewhere

 

Not that would surprise Frisk in the least, she had seen quite a number of fights in the streets, though Snowdin was considered peaceful, she also knew it was UnderFell. All bets were off here.

 

She turned her head at the sound of footsteps, there was someone in the store.

 

Frisk went to the check out and bought her items, the clerk kept darting a nervous look over to the sound of the footsteps.

 

Did a big shot criminal walk into the store?

 

Frisk decided she wasn't going to stay and find out, she bought her things and left the store, to her utter surprise the streets were quiet too.

 

There were people about it was just everyone had decided the other side of the street was more inviting, who the hell was in the bookstore?

 

Frisk felt a little guilty for leaving the poor store clerk and stopped in her tracks.

 

Was she really going to leave someone scared and alone.

 

Frisk walked over to the coffee shop and bought a coffee to go then while everyone on the other side of the street watched with both concern and interest, Frisk walked straight back into the store again.

 

Frisk handed the coffee to the clerk who looked at her with surprise.

 

"you looked a little pale so i got this for you, i work a couple of shifts here too" Frisk introduced herself and by the look on the clerks face she was very pleased that Frisk came back. 

 

"that's so sweet of you, Frisk isn't it?, I'm Ruby, I'm relativly new here myself. I moved from the city with my room mate, he's a DJ" Ruby smiled.

 

"oh yea, anyone i would of heard about?" Frisk smiled warmly, even though she could still faintly hear what ever dangerous monster was still looking around the store. Frisk's main concern was making sure Ruby was comfortable and safe.

 

"Napstablook" Ruby said and a big smile appeared on Frisk's face.

 

"no way!" Frisk gasped.

 

"you're a fan?, he plays at the nightclub in HotLands if your interested to see him live" Ruby looked completely at ease.

 

Napstablook was a full blown DJ here! I guess i shouldn't be surprised, Shyren is a confident singer with an amazing voice

 

Frisk stood by the counter chatting with the clerk while skimmed over her purchase, when she started to hear foot steps coming over to them Frisk stood out of the way and flipped through her newspapers.

 

She could feel the uneasiness of the clerk, Frisk didn't even look up, she didn't want to see what this criminal looked like, she didn't care.

 

Frisk glanced over at the clerk who was looking at the monster quizzically.

 

Frisk tuned out the monster next to her, once the monster had made his purchase and left the clerk let out a hefty sigh of relief.

 

"you we're looking at him oddly, why?" Frisk asked.

 

"i was looking at him oddly?, didn't you see him looking at you?" Ruby looked shocked.

 

"i ignored him, besides he was probably just surprised to see a human" Frisk offered.

 

"maybe . . . maybe" Ruby said but didn't look convinced.


	4. WingDings

It was two hours before the opening time, Grillby was ticking off his to do list for tonight, the new shipment of expensive cigars and good human booze came in this morning.

 

 

Grillby was excited, a few up in coming hotshot criminals we're expected to come in tonight, a grin spread acrodd his face.

 

 

Nothing filled him with more excitement than people who didn't know how to behave in his bar, he always took great pleasure in teaching them a lesson.

 

 

If Grillby was honest, the pleasure hadn't come up alot lately, the last one to try something, tried to get a little to familiar with Frisk. Before that monster had even touched her Grillby had him on the floor. His firery fist had dust pouring off of it.

 

 

Grillby made a point to make the monster apologise to the lady before he threw the fucker out of his bar.

 

 

Having said that though Grillby also knew who he could he could tell to fuck off and who he had to obey.

 

 

And the Gasters we're the latter, they we're good monsters, dangerous, powerful but good.

 

 

They didn't harrass people for fun and they kept the worst out of their area, Papyrus was in charge of bringing in anyone who caused trouble, Sans was in charge of observing people, his short cut power came in handy with that job.

 

 

At the top was WingDings, his weapons and inventions we're incredible, no wonder Asgore hired him as the royal scientist all those years ago.

 

 

About an hour ago Grillby got a call from the eldest Skeleton, W.D Gaster himself asking if he could sit down and talk with Frisk after her performance.

 

 

It wasn't uncommon for his customers to want to get to know his singers, they we're beautiful and he always said no but.

 

 

Grillby sighed.

 

 

WingDings asked so Grillby said yes, WingDings has done nothing wrong to Grillby in the past if anything he treated the fire monster with respect and kindness.

 

 

Grillby was able to tell WingDings something though "if Frisk seems to be uncomfortable or in distress i will have to cut your talk with her short" Grillby took great pride in protecting his staff, not many bar owners in FellCity could say the same.

 

 

"of course old friend" WingDings replied on the phone.

 

 

It eased Grillby's mind some what that WingDings agreed, maybe all he wanted to do was sit with the beautiful singer like most customers wanted.

 

 

Grillby had already gotten twelve requests like WingDings all he had turned down, he doubted any customers would complain about WingDings sitting with Frisk, if they had a problem he would send them over to WingDings gladly.

 

 

If his customers thought the fire monster was scary when provoked then seeing that large smile stretch across WingDings face was going to give them a heart attack.

 

 

Grillby was going to let Frisk know after her performance of course, he didn't want her getting nervous before getting on stage, he was going to wait until she finished and then pull her aside to talk to her. He would of course let her know to signal him the second she was uncomfortable.

 

 

Tonight was going to be a big night, he had alot of entertainers lined up tonight, mostly the jazzband was going to be playing but he had a good few singers, Shyren was up first and then Frisk, then a few male singers we're going on.

 

 

That coupled with the excitement of WingDings wanting to meet Frisk, it was going to be an interesting night by all accounts.

　

 

Later that night Frisk was smoothing down her glittery black dress, applying her lipstick while she listened to Shyren sing. Frisk was hanging out back stage getting ready, Grillby told her a few hotshot criminals we're going to come in tonight and to not worry cause he would take care of them.

 

 

Grillby believed in teaching a lesson as quickly as possible as to not encourage bad behaviour, not that Frisk minded of course, Grillby was as sweet in this world as he was in her own.

 

 

Frisk put the white flower in her hair as Shyren walked through the curtain and left the stage, she was dressed in a glorious gold dress.

 

 

"you look like an angel" Frisk grinned.

 

 

"you're a sweet heart Frisk" Shyren smiled back.

 

 

Shyren then shot a nervous glance back at the curtain then and Frisk before she left.

 

 

Frisk frowned, was Shyren concerned about what Grillby said, Frisk was positive that no harm would befall her tonight.

 

 

Frisk put on her best smile and put on her perfomance vision as she walked through the curtain, she could faintly hear the audience clapping already.

 

 

The energy in the room was amazing, she finished her ten songs with ease, she knew which songs to put in what order so the audience was happy and in high spirits by the time she left.

 

 

Frisk never ended on a sad or somber song, she wanted to keep the happiness high for the next band to come on, there was nothing worse than trying to cheer up an audience cause something that was impossible.

 

 

When Frisk finished she wished the audience a beautiful night and blew a kiss straight at Grillby that made them whistle and cheer.

 

 

"and a special thanks to Grillby for always being so sweet to me" Frisk put on her sugary voice.

 

 

Grillby laughed and shook his head but his eyes said he really appraicated that.

 

 

Frisk left the stage as the jazz bang started their instrumental part of the night, she heard a few handsome male singers we're going on later on, she was tempted to stay just for that.

 

 

It would be nice to keep her mind off of maybe running into her love at some point, she knew it was bound to happen at some point and a part of her wished she could get it over with.

 

 

Like getting an injection.

 

 

Frisk was about to put on her long black coat when Grillby came backstage.

 

 

"hey Grillby, i didn't embarrass you did i, i just wanted to show my affection for my awesome boss" Frisk smiled up at him, he looked slightly nervous.

 

 

"oh no i enjoyed that, feel free to boost my ego when ever possible, i got a dozen slaps on the back thanks to you" Grillby laughed.

 

 

"i came because i need to ask a favour" Grillby tilted his head to the side.

 

 

"of course!, how can i help?"

 

 

"well someone wants to see you, nothing intense they just want to sit down and chat with a beautiful human singer, now i usually don't say yes to these things but this . . . gentleman isn't a bad guy and if at any point you want to end it or call it a night just knock your hand against the table and it end okay" Frisk couldn't help but look up at her boss in awe, he looked like a protective older brother.

 

 

"i see no harm in that besides i was thinking of staying just to hear the new singers anyway" Frisk smiled up at Grillby.

 

 

"thank you Frisk" Grillby turned to leave.

 

 

"oh his name is WingDings he will be in the booth closest to the bar"

 

　

***************************************************************************

　

 

Frisk asked to freshen herself up first before seeing WingDings.

 

 

Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

 

 

Oh god, oh god, oh god , oh god.

 

 

Didn't she just say a second ago she wanted to get thing over and done with?

 

 

Yes but it didn't mean she wasn't nervous as hell!

 

 

Frisk brushed her hair and put her flower back in her freshened up hair, she kept her black coat on though, not buttoned up but she wanted to cover up her dress alittle.

 

 

Frisk shook her head at herself, she felt fine wearing the dress on stage but infront of WingDings it made her nervous and shaky.

 

 

Frisk took and deep breath and walked out into the bar, her hands we're already shaking, Frisk walked over to the booth, WingDings back was to the bar and she couldn't see his face or body but she told herself that was a good thing. that meant she wa sitting opposite him facing the bar, facing Grillby.

 

 

When Frisk got to the table her breath left her.

 

 

Still as handsome as the day i lost you

 

 

WingDings even though he was sitting down was tall, dressed in a fine black suit with a deep purple shirt with was unbuttoned at the top, a black fedora with a purple sash on it was sitting on the table. What a gentleman.

 

 

The same cracks she knew he had in her world we're on his handsome skull, one big one above his left eye and a smaller big just a deep under his right eye.

 

 

I wonder how that happened here? It couldn't of been for the same reason? Could it?

 

 

"Mr Gaster" Frisk said and stepped back instinctivly as his head turned to look at her.

 

 

There was a red pinpoints of light in his empty eye sockets, in her world they we're white.

 

 

WingDings stood and bowed his head slightly.

 

 

"call me Wings my dear" his voice was croaky but so smooth and soft.

 

 

"please take a seat" he motioned for her to sit with a gentle flick of his hand, Frisk did as instructed and sat opposite him.

 

 

WingDings seemed to wait until she was sat before se sat also, quite the gentleman this Fell WingDings.

 

 

"Thank you for accepting my request to sit with me for a while" Wingdings rested one hand on the table while the other rested in his lap.

 

 

"no problem Wings" Frisk smiled to reassure him but her heart was going crazy in her chest, she was surprised he didn't hear it.

 

 

"i saw you perform last night, you have a lovely voice my dear" Frisk blushed which seemed to please Wings.

 

 

"t . thank you, that is very sweet of you to say, I've sung for many years now" Frisk was happy her hands we're in her lap otherwise he would be seeing them shake so uncontrollably.

 

 

"I'm glad to hear that, a voice like yours should be heard" WingDings put his hand into his pocket and took out a pack of smokes.

 

 

Frisk smiled warmly, he smokes in this world too.

 

 

"would you mind if i . . " he trailed off.

 

 

"oh no!, go ahead, please don't hold back on my account" something flashed behind his eyes so quick she didn't know if she actually saw something or not.

 

 

"i will certainly bare that in mind" he lit a cigerette, inhaled deeply and blew his smoke away from Frisk.

 

 

"will you allow me in honour of buying the lovely singer a drink?" WingDings eyes we're glowing alittle brighter after puffing on his smoke.

 

 

"if you insist I'll have green tea i have to look aftre my voice after a performance" Frisk explained.

 

 

"ah, very smart" WingDings didn't even have to call Grillby over, of course Grillby could hear with the booth being so close to the bar.

 

 

Frisk played with her golden star of determination that hand from her necklace, Frisk was scared of what his universes Wings would do when he looked into her soul and saw a monster soul merged with her own.

 

 

WingDings was always the most observant monster she knew, slight movement and the gig was up!

 

 

"what is it that you do Wings?, you know I'm a singer but what about you?" Frisk need to keep Wings occupied through this conversation.

 

 

WingDings smile grew, clearly pleased by her question.

 

 

**Good one Frisk, keep him happy and calm and maybe he won't notice the monster soul knocking around inside you!**

 

 

　

 


	5. Pretty Singer

WingDings took a deep inhale from his cigerette as he watched the pretty singer take a sip of her tea, WingDings was surprised to note that his SOUL thumped as he watched her lower lip touch the tea cups edge.

 

 

It wasn't like this was his first time noticing a pretty female, hell it wasn't like he didn't speak to many ladies in his life, though he would concede that it has been a while since he dated in any capacity.

 

 

But his instant attraction to this lady did surprise him . . . okay maybe surprise wasn't the right word, more like shocked him.

 

 

When WingDings heard about a human singer, he had to come and see it for himself, he was happy to hear it was at Grillby's ever popular nightclub & bar.

 

 

Grillby's was a neutral place, where fighting wasn't allowed not unless Grillby was the one doing it, that rule kept the bar a very relaxing place to go, unlike Gersons.

 

 

That tortoise monster was a bastard, WingDings was considering ending that old fools life on more than one occasion. But considering Gerson hadn't done anything to effect him or his brothers Gerson was safe . . . for now.

 

 

Ever so often news would reach WingDings about what has gone on in Gersons bar & casino, it was a hell hole, a fancy hell hole but a hell hole none the less, where fights regually broke out.

 

 

It wasn't a surprise when ever WingDings heard about some poor monster getting dusted in Gersons place because they we're stupid enough to gamble there, if you we're a big fish that wasn't a problem, if you we're a small fish they would eat you alive.

 

 

Clashing gang leaders often broke out into fights while the entertainers we're on stage, one of the many reasons he was glad the pretty singer didn't perform there.

 

 

Performers we're often injured or killed from stray bullets.

 

 

When WingDings came to Grillby's to see the singer, he decided to bring his brothers along with him, it was nice to have some brotherly time together outside of the house that didn't involve dealing with unsavoury characters.

 

 

Papyrus had a very good time, he enjoyed the music and to his delight both sans and Papyrus seemed to enjoy the pretty singers performance too.

 

 

It was a good night out for them, his brothers we're at ease and that made Wings very happy.

 

 

Waiting to see the human singer was exciting, he didn't know what to expect of course, he had never seen a human sing live and talent varied from person to person.

 

 

He just hoped the human sang better than Shyren's sister!

 

 

WingDings lit up a cigerette as he waited for the human to come on stage, he waited patiently and then as he looked up she walked on stage.

 

 

He was entralled, her voice was so soft yet commanding, the passion rolling off of her was intoxicating, even his brothers we're impressed as we're every other monster in the bar.

 

 

All eyes we're on her, Grillby looked proud and so he should be, accepting her as a performer was a very profitable choice, monsters would surely return to hear her sing . . . .

 

. . . and stare at her.

 

 

He noticed on or to jaws hit the floor, the breath knocked out of them, the more high class customers kept from panting unlike the lower criminals in the bar.

 

 

She was a lovely creature to behold, her eyes sparkled with so much firery passion, a turn on really.

 

 

WingDings kept looking her up and down while she sang, he tried to stop but he just couldn't, those thigh highs she was wearing was disstracting to say the least, her glittery top hugged her so sweetly.

 

 

Stunning was a good word to describe her, a word many of the monsters now used when talking about her. She was surprisingly confident on stage, she didn't even seem to bat a pretty eyelid at the monsters drooling after her it was as if she didn't notice.

 

 

WingDings had a theory about that, either she was used to such stares (not surprising if she had been performing for a while) or she didn't notice the way she effect both males and females in the room. Through the years WingDings could say he met one or two women who didn't know how pretty they we're, usually from low self esteem, but it was a theory he had to investigate furture before getting his answer.

 

 

WingDings brought himself back to the present and watched her sip tea, she was yet to take off her coat, he had already seen the pretty black dress she was wearing before when she was on stage singing those lovely songs.

 

 

WingDings was able to sumise that Grillby told her about this little chat after she got off stage, when the pretty singer appeared she seemed nervous, understandable he was a stranger to her and he was known to seem quite scary.

 

 

That delectable pulse point in her neck fluttered.

 

 

WingDings blew out some smoke and awnsered her previous question, "I'm an inventor of sorts" WingDings was pleased she showed interest in him even if it was basic.

 

 

Her eyes brightened at his awnser, "inventor!"

 

 

She was quite adorable, the way she looked up at him all starry eyed.

 

 

Now that he thought about it he didn't even know her full name.

 

 

"you will have to forgive me my dear, i have not even asked you your full name, terrible lack of manners, i was just so effect by your singing it's as if i already knew you, allow me to start again" WingDings took her hand earning a light gasp from her.

 

 

"my name is WingDings Gaster and what might your name be?" he kissed her silky smooth knuckles, he could feel her heartbeat through her body, a attractive blush arose from her cheeks.

 

 

"My name is Frisk G . . ." she topped herself, she didn't even seem to notice her thinking for a couple of seconds.

 

 

"Just Frisk i um . . . actually have no last name, I'm an orphan" she was lying.

 

 

She was so terrible at lying it was actually entertaining, why she was lying he would find out later but for now he would play along. WingDings hated it when people lied to him but she was just so terrible it was cute. Right now at least he knew her last name began with a G.

 

 

What made it even cuter was that she didn't seem to even notice just how bad her lying was.

 

 

"i am terribly sorry to hear that my dear" WingDings put on a good show for her, pretending he believed her.

 

 

Frisk was staring up at him all starry eyed again, the she glanced over to see her hand was still in his, she jumped slightly as he withdrew her hand almost . . reluctantly.

 

 

She was a puzzle and there was nothing more entertaining than a puzzle, Both Papyrus and himself loved a good puzzle, Sans less so.

 

 

Sans liked . . . sleeping.

 

 

"Wings i have to ask, why did you ask to sit with me?" she voice was so soft and sweet.

 

 

"much like every other monster around here I'm very curious about you, when i saw you for myself i just couldn't help myself my dear" WingDings put out the end of his cig in an ashtray.

 

 

"my brothers and i run a buisness of sorts in Snowdin and WaterFall and it is considered our territory, while you are in residence in this area you are considered under my protection and care . ." WingDings stalled when she left out a breathy laugh.

 

 

She tilted her head to the side and asked playfully "are you gonna take care of me Wings?"

 

 

His SOUL tightened as his arousal grew but with abit of strength he surpressed it as to not scare her away and her now playful demeanour.

 

 

Wings grinned, "why yes my dear that is my intent and in order to take care of you i must know what i will be protecting you from"

 

 

"i don't have any enemies Wings, rest assured now trouble will be chasing me" something flickered behind her eyes, it wasn't a total lie he suspected.

 

 

"a beautiful woman appears from no where, trouble usually follows normally in the form of a ex lover" Wings smiled when she laughed heartily.

 

 

"you make me sound way more interesting than i am" she looked delighted by his description.

 

 

"so i don't have to make a note of ex lovers or the like?" WingDings nudged a little in his tone.

 

 

"no, no ex lovers or boyfriends you need to worry about" she took another sip of her tea.

 

 

A wave of pleasure ran through his bones at her last response.

 

 

"i heard rumours of the day you arrived, you we're covered in dust, how did that occur?"

 

 

WingDings watched closely as something darted behind her eyes, she was thinking of something to make up on the spot.

 

 

"just rumours I'm afraid i was just caught in the rain and got all grubby on my way to Fell" again he didn't think it was a total lie but she was certainly lying a lot.

 

 

Frisk lifted her hand and let out the cutest, tiniest yawn he had ever heard. The poor thing was tired from singing and staying out so late.

 

 

"aww my dear, I've kept you up long enough, allow me to walk you out" WingDings took and helped her out of the booth, put his hat back on, placed a couple of gold coins on the table and offered his arm to Frisk.

 

 

Her delicate arm slipped around his, other monsters stared at them as they left, Frisk didn't seem to note this. But Wings did, if they saw her on his arm the drooling over her would lessen and they would think twice before messing with her.

 

 

When they got outside Wings turned to Frisk, "would you like me to walk you home?"

 

 

"I'll be fine but thank you, I'm a big girl i can handle myself, besides what would my neighbours think if i brought home a man?"

 

 

Wings chuckled at that and nodded in agreement.

 

 

"untill we meet again Frisk, have a good night" Wings bowed his head.

 

 

oh she would definately meet him again, he would make sure of it.

　

 

***************************************************************************

　

 

**Nailed it!**

 

 

Frisk could not believe she just pulled a fast one on WingDings, he was completely fooled!

 

 

Frisk got inside her apartment and bolted her front door shut, after a quick shower she threw herself under her covers.

 

 

She still felt high from sitting and talking with Wings.

 

 

She felt like a little school girl with a crush, seeing him again was amazing.

 

 

Her heart felt so ready to burst with excitement.

 

 

As Frisk drifted off to sleep she did with a huge smile on her face.

 

　

_Mean while at Gerson's bar and casino . . ._

　

 

The toretoise monster has in his luxurious office flicking through photos Bratty and Catty we're able to procure for him of the human singer who performed at Grillby's bar.

 

 

Gerson sneered.

 

 

**Fucking Grillby!**

 

 

Grillby always got to the best talent before Gerson.

 

 

This time he got his filthy fire hands on a HUMAN singer, a pretty one at that, by the way his customers talk about her she had a voice perfect for singing.

 

 

Gersons still made alot of money so it wasn't as if her singing at his competitor was hurting his business.

 

 

Bratty and Catty had told him something juicy, something he had to confirm first, they told him they saw WingDings look at her like a starving animal.

 

 

Very interesting, if it we're true that is, that skeleton bastard had two weaknesses and those we're his brothers which would be fine but both Papyrus and Sans we're formidable and very dangerous, those two had dusted so many monsters that tried to start something that they we're considered untouchable and no one was stupid enough to mess with WingDings.

 

 

It didn't matter how much Gerson was promising to pay them no one would go near him, even his bouncers trembled at the thought of going toe to toe with him.

 

 

**Fucking pussys!**

 

 

If Bratty and Catty's info proved correct this Frisk may just be what he needed to wipe out the Gasters from Fell and after he took over that territory he could start to focus on taking over all of Fell.

 

 

Gerson stared at Frisk's picture for a long time.

 

 

He could see the appeal, pretty, talented, she looked very delicate and weak, he wondered if all human we're that small. He had never seen a human face to face, just the few he saw in books.

 

 

Bratty and Catty told him she wasn't afraid of monster either, he would soon change that, someone so pretty and delicate didn't stand a chance in Fell.

 

 

Gerson told Bratty and Catty there was a fat wad of cash for anymore info they could find on her, her history, where she came from, who her family were.

 

 

He needed as much info on that girl as soon as possible especially if it turns out WingDings is interested in her, Gerson was willing to wait until WingDings interested grew stronger and then he would strike.

 

 

Gerson grinned showing his crooked yellow teeth.

 

 

**I wonder if i could make him sweat from fear?**

 

 

**I wonder if i could get him on his knees infront of me?**

 

 

**I wonder If he'll cry?**

 

 

Gerson grinned.

　

 

***************************************************************************

　

 

For the last couple of days WingDings tried to find every bit of information about Frisk as he could, which was becoming difficult, anything he was able to find out more questions would surface in his mind.

 

 

**Where did that pretty singer come from?**

 

 

There was no trace of her in any of the nearby human cities, he had sent out Sans to find anything he could on her but turned up empty.

 

 

WingDings was planning on calling Grillby to see what he knew about Frisk, he probably knew just as little as everyone else did.

 

 

The mystery of Frisk was getting even more intriguing.

 

 

A firm knock sounded from his office door.

 

 

"come in!"

 

 

The door open, "NYEH HE HE, BROTHER YOU WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME, I FOUND SOMETHING ON THAT HUMAN!"

 

 

WingDings head perked up, he listened as Papyrus began to explain what he found as he place a small wooden chest on his desk along with a few survailence photos.

 

 

WingDings was in shock, he let out a chuckle.

 

 

"Thank you brother, update Sans and find out what he knows too" Papyrus saluted Wings and left to find Sans.

 

 

Wings held the photos spread out in his hands and grinned.

 

 

**The little singer had some explaining to do**

 

 

 


	6. Very Close Infact

Frisk quickly opened her front door and slid boxes across the floor into her apartment as fast and as silent as possible then bolted the door shut.

 

 

It wasn't as if she didn't see the current situation as a complete surprise but she just didn't expect it to happen.

 

 

Things started to fall from the sky from her universe, in the same way she appeared in Fell, things she had owned we're falling through the void.

 

 

So far she found three boxes, to her relief when she found the first two boxes they we're just clothes and shoes, non important things that didn't give up any information about where she came from and who she knew from her universe.

 

 

However the third box she found landed in Snowdin behind Grillbys bar and that box was filled with photo albums of her and her friends and gifts that she had been given by love.

 

 

Frisk thought she was going to have a heart attack, if another monster had found this . . .

 

 

Frisk couldn't bare thinking about it, Frisk sorted through the clothes and put them away as she did she found a long red scarf . . .

 

 

Oh Papyrus . . . oh how i miss you

 

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she saw him again, she felt like she was going through some withdrawl not talking to him for so long.

 

 

Frisk put the scarf up on her coat rack, there was no way in hell she was going to forget the beautifull vibrant creature that was Papyrus.

 

 

Frisk spent the next couple of hours sweating with worry, if her belongings could fall through the void . . . could Chara?

 

 

**No! of course not, I made sure living things couldn't follow me through**

 

 

And considering nothing living except from Chara was in her world she wasn't very concerned, if she had any doubt at all there was another living creature she wouldn't of left with out them.

 

 

Frisk's heart still ached painfully when she allowed her mind to go back to when she used WingDings genius computer to find out how many living things we're left in the underground, how her body shook from the horror when the computer told her . . . . . .

 

 

**2 Left**

 

 

Frisk and Chara.

 

 

**Living things couldn't get through, i made sure of that**

 

 

Even so it broke her heart to know everyone she loved, cared about or knew was dead.

 

 

She was all alone.

 

 

There was something bitter sweet about seeing old friends and loved ones and have none of them know who you are, but Frisk felt blessed she could see those faces daily.

 

 

Wings seemed like the Wings she knew, just a slightly different style and he was slightly more flirty.

 

 

She knew this Wings was dangerous but being with him again felt so comforting.

 

 

Frisk knocked those thoughts away, today was her day off and she was going to enjoy it, Frisk planned on going to FellCity just past HotLand.

 

 

She'd haden't been there yet and she wanted to get out of her comfort zone, when she first came here she didn't intend on going but now she had met Wings and he was none the wiser about her past. Frisk felt bolder.

 

　

******************************************************************************

　

 

Wings found out Frisk the pretty singer was visiting FellCity for sight seeing, naturally Wings planned on taking this opportunity to talk with her but first he wanted to observe her.

 

 

Frisk looked so much more relaxed than when he met with her, i guess she felt more comfortable when she didn't feel his eyes sockets on her while she was lying.

 

 

But eyes we're definately on her, she just didn't seem to notice, his theory about her being oblivious to the way people looked at her was becoming more and more correct.

 

 

Male monsters eyed her with interest and the interest was more than simply seeing a human for the first times, Frisk didn't seem to mind being surrounded by monsters, as if she had always been surrounded by them.

 

 

She didn't bat an eyelid when monsters talked to her or when the monster kids ran up to her all excited to meet a real life human.

 

 

She seemed delighted to see the children, she ruffled their hair and spoke to them with a warm tone.

 

 

WingDings couldn't help but wonder how she would react with his brothers, probably the same way she reacted to the other monsters she met, with warm and happiness.

 

 

WingDings sat back in the backseat of his black stylish car, he had his driver keep a safe distance while he observed her. Frisk went into shops, parks and gazed at the buildings with awe.

 

 

**She really was very cute**

 

 

Her clothes on the other hand made his soul thump with hunger.

 

 

Her black throusers hugged her, her light purple baggy jumper though hid her figure made his imagination work hard to remember the treasure that jumper hid. Pretty little heels and her hair was tied up into a pony tail revealing that delicate neck.

 

 

**Time to unveil myself**

 

 

WingDings knocked on the roof of the car to signal the driver it was time to close in.

　

 

 

******************************************************************************

　

 

 

Frisk looked at her little map and was both delighted and surprised to see that FellCity had a couple of parks for kids to play in.

 

 

The underground was so big!

 

 

Out of the corner of Frisks eye a car parked up beside her, it was a beautiful looking black car, it wasn't a limo but it was much bigger than a regular car for humans, but with all the shapes and sizes monsters came in, even limos had to seem like normal cars.

 

 

The window of the barseat slowly buzzed down to reveal . . .

 

 

"Wings!" Frisk smiled brightly in surprise.

 

 

"well hello again my dear, what brings you to the heart of Fellcity?" Wings wide and relaxing smile was so inviting she came closer to the open window of the car.

 

 

"just sight seeing, what are you doing here?" Frisk asked.

 

 

"business my dear, would you like a ride?, i would very much like to speak with you" WingDings opened the car door and edged over to allow her to sit down.

 

 

"of course!" Frisk smiled and got in the car happily, it was Wings how bad could a car ride and a chat be. There last one was so pleasant.

 

 

Wings allowed her to get settled into the car before he crossed one leg over the other, put his arm on the back of the seat and faced her fully.

 

 

"i hope I'm not intruding on your day too much?" Wings asked.

 

 

"of course not you're a delight to be with" Frisk felt so safe and happy with him.

 

 

"that is a relief to hear my dear, i just wanted to ask you a few more things in order for me to take care of you properly" his tone sly.

 

 

"I'm an open book, what do you want to know?" Frisk watched as he leaned in.

 

 

"when you came to Fell you we're wet and dusty from the long trip right?" there was something in WingDings tone that Frisk didn't like, as if he knew something.

 

 

"yes" Frisk said weakly as her smile began to fade.

 

 

"You implied it wasn't monster dust" Wings pointed out.

 

 

"it wasn't" Frisk's tone turned harder.

 

 

"you are the cutest liar i have ever met and you lied to me alot the other night at Grillbys" Wings eyes glowed brightly.

 

 

"are you threatening me Wings?" Frisk snarled, WingDings sockets widened in surprise and as Frisk grabbed his tied and pulled him closer.

 

 

　

******************************************************************************

　

 

 

**Oh she was going to be a challenging puzzle**

 

 

When Frisk's lips turned into that adorable snarl he almost kissed her right there and then, she didn't back down which he liked.

 

 

"now, now my dear try to be gentle with me" Wings winked, Frisk instantly let go and glared at him.

 

 

"would you mind explaining this then" Wings made a set of hands appear to reach into his coat pocket to pull out two sets of photos, each hand held two spread out and they floated between them.

 

 

Wings watched as Frisk's face turned from curious, to confused to horrified.

 

 

Like a springtrap she moved but Wings moved quicker, she reach out to grab the photos, his floating hands darted up with he closed his free hands around her wrists and held them still between them. His floating hands lowered beside her.

 

 

Frisk struggled in his firm but light grip, he could easily break her fragile bones but he took great care not to even bruise her, he had no intention of hurting her.

 

 

"where? . . how? . . .where?" Frisk's mind looked like it was breaking as she looked at the photos still half heartedly struggling in his grip but her mind was too locked on the photos to give it her all.

 

 

From left to right the photos told a story, it was of Frisk falling from a portal of sorts in the sky, landing, strudging through the snow while holding a large gun. She was also covered head to top in monster dust.

 

 

"why did you lie to me?" Wings asked softly as to not spook her future.

 

 

"it's got nothing to do with you besides who would believe such a story?" Frisk shook her head and look down, she seemed to be struggling with whole collection of emotions.

 

 

"i will concede that it would be hard to describe these events and to try and get across they we're true but . . . none of my business?" Wings pulled her closer until they we're mere inches from one another.

 

 

"i am your Don, your protector and you are in my territory, you are very much my business" Wings didn't mention the attraction he felt for her, there would be time for that later when she was in a more relaxed and trusting place with him. They had to establish trust before he sort her for romantic and pleasurabe needs.

 

 

Frisk's eyes softened and glittered up at him when he said that, all anger and aggression melted from her, her wrist went relaxed in his hold.

 

 

Frisk looked up at him for a long moment then averted her gaze.

 

 

"what do you want to know?" she asked, she seemed to be quite docile now she accept she was caught.

 

 

"i want to know what i can protect you from first and foremost" WingDings enquired, She sighed but didn't seem to notice how she moved her wrists to hold his hands.

 

 

"nothing from where i came from can hurt me here" the first truth from her lips sounded so sad in her now tiny voice.

 

 

"where did you come from?" WingDings her hands in his on her lap.

 

 

Frisk paused and shook lightly before awnsering, "UnderTale".

 

 

**Strange name, but at least she was telling the truth to him, she was letting down her guard**

 

 

"where is this UnderTale?"

 

 

"no where near here" the little singer awnsered vaguely, he wanted to press her on it but didn't push his luck, he was making much more progress than he originally thought.

 

 

WingDings didn't want to undo the progress he was making with her.

 

 

"I'm going to take a guess about where you came from and you don't have to awnser if you don't want to" WingDings paused for a moment and allowed those words to sink in.

 

 

"my guess is that given the . . . portal your came through . ." WingDings paused again to gauge her reaction. Portal seemed to be the right word

 

 

" . . that you aren't from this world" Frisk's grip slightly tightened and her shoulders stiffened.

 

 

So that was the way of it

 

 

The floating hands put down the photos on the small table infront of them, the car was no limo but it was fully decked out to be one. On the table was the small chest Papyrus found.

 

 

"this box fell from the sky not too long ago" WingDings nodded towards the chest.

 

 

Frisk eyed it, she let go of his hands and leaned over to open it but then paused.

 

 

"do you know what's inside it?" she asked in a shaky voice.

 

 

"yes" Wings awnsered honestly.

 

 

Frisk opened the chest to find Wings old lab coat, glasses and a photo of Frisk and WingDings in his old lab, they we're sitting together at his desk, Wings was laughing and Frisk was smiling.

 

 

"an alternate reality?" WingDings offered.

 

 

Frisk let out a bitter laugh and then smiled up at him warmly, "even here you're the smartest monster i know"

 

 

Frisk chewed on her lower lip, she seemed to be battling with herself in her head.

 

 

"Wings if i . . . tell you things about myself in this car . . . can this car be our safe place to talk and let my guard down?" Frisk spoke carefully, the words she was speaking we're very important. She was in pain that was clear and she desperately needed to feel safe.

 

 

"Yes my dear, you are safe here, tell me everything on your mind" Wings gently pulled her into his arms, the singers hands rested carefully on his chest, she seemed to be testing the waters.

 

 

Then after a long moment the singer melted into his arms, resting her cheek against his ribcage right over his SOUL. She seemed to be lost in memories, her eyes glazed over.

 

 

"i have so many questions but lets start slow, why we're you covered in dust?" Wings watched as her fingered gripped his suit.

 

 

" . . Chara killed everyone, everyone in my world is dead so i used your gun to get out"

 

 

Wings was shocked, he frowned, he hadn't expected this.

 

 

"if you knew me in your world did you also know my brothers?" Wings felt compelled to ask.

 

 

A stunning smile graced her lips, "yes, i miss them so much, the world is far too silent with out them in it"

 

 

Wings' SOUL twisted painfully and shuddered at the thought of his brothers dusted.

 

 

Then an even more disturbing thought entered Wings' mind.

 

 

**Was some one of the dust on her when she came here . . . did it belong to his brothers?**

 

 

Wings tightened his arms around her.

 

 

**Did she witness them turn to dust right infront of her?**

 

Wings gritted his teeth, took in a deep breath and strived to calm down.

 

 

**Was** _his_ **dust on her that day?**

 

 

**Was** _he_ **dusted infront of her?**

 

 

What was their relationship?

 

 

"we're we close in your world?" Frisk laughed lightly at his question and pulled back enough to look up at him.

 

 

The singer smiled warmly and then waved her hand and in a cloud of purple mist black symbols appeared in WingDings font.

 

 

_Very close in fact_

 

 

Wings eye sockets widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, I was kinda stuck


	7. A Jester Enters

Frisk felt so relaxed, she laughed at WingDings expression.

 

 

"you should see your face!" Frisk cackled.

 

 

"you know WingDings?"

 

 

"it's very usefull to know" Frisk wiped a laughter tear from her eye.

 

 

"others would not find it very usefull" Wings pointed out.

 

 

"i couldn't work with you without knowing that, all your folders, blue prints and notes are written in that font, i started learning it the first day i met you" Frisk's heart felt warm, it was so nice talking to him again.

 

 

"we worked together?, are you an inventor?" Wings asked with an ever expanding grin on his face.

 

 

"no i wouldn't call myself that . . but i did help with building machines with you and i built you that expresso machine for you"

 

 

"what's an expresso machine?" Wings raised an eye socket.

 

 

"oh!" Frisk grinned and placed a hand on his leg.

 

 

"you have no idea what you're in for, i totally know what I'm getting you now" Wings smile became sly at her words.

 

 

"let me drive you home my dear these streets are full of rowdy, hungry young men and no matter what you wear you always draw male attention" Wings knocked on the roof of the car and then they we're off. Wings opened a compartment next to him and took out two glass bottles of soda, popped the caps with his hands and handed one to Frisk.

 

 

"what are you my dad?" Frisk laughed delightedly and took a sip.

 

 

"if i we're i would never allow you to walk outside in those trousers" Wings eyed up her legs.

 

 

"why what's wrong with my legs?" Frisk raised an eyebrow at him but a smile wide across her face.

 

 

"nothing at all, they are superbly well built" Frisk nearly choked on her drink, he said that to her in her world!

 

 

"silver tongued devil, i bet you say that to all the girls" Wings' sockets widened as she watched him choke slightly on his drink. His exact some reaction when she said that in her world.

 

 

"i only compliment the bone structure of a select few" Wings recovered.

 

 

"aww does that mean I'm special?" she was playing with him, it was fun to play with him again.

 

 

"you young folk are much more brazen in your world than in mine" he left out a rough laugh.

 

 

"young ladies really shouldn't play with mobsters" Wings' sockets twinkled with playful charm.

 

 

"oh please, you talk big but you're a big softie underneath, you can't fool me, you're harmless" Frisk grinned, Wings shifted his legs.

 

 

"hmmmm is that so" Wings kissed Frisk's cheek without warning, the suprise of it made Frisk choke on her soda.

 

 

**The driver of WingDings car raised his eyebrows at the comotion in the back of the car.**

 

 

**"urgh god Wings! i think it got into my nose!" a female voice cried.**

 

 

**"i thought you said you could handle me?" his boss laughed.**

 

 

**What the fuck was he doing to her back there?!**

 

 

**"i can but i didn't expect to get soaking wet from being in the car with you"**

 

 

**Okay i should not be listening to this!**

 

 

**The driver shook his head trying to forget what he just heard.**

 

 

**"i do have that affect on the ladies" his boss cackled.**

 

 

**"yes we get it! you're sexy!" the lady his boss was with sounded fake angry.**

 

 

**Then the driver heard his boss laugh very hard.**

 

 

**They must be friends, i've never heard the boss laugh unless it was either with his brothers or smashing some stupid monsters head in.**

 

 

Wings was still cackling as Frisk hopped out of the car as she did he took the time to admire her backside, her chest and neck was still damp from the soda explosion.

 

 

"the neighbours are gonna get ideas about us" the singer raised an eyebrow at her soaked chest.

 

 

Wings cackled again.

 

 

Ah yes, Wings could only guess what her neighbours would think, seeing her stumbling out of WingDing Gasters car soaking wet, the top guess would be that she was his lady.

 

 

A thought he didn't mind them having in the least and honestly who was stupid enough to try and hurt her to get to him? Certainly no one in Snowdin or WaterFall.

 

 

Wings' grin grew, the grin his brothers told him looked like a jacko lantern, the same grin that seemed to terrify others but seemed to relax Frisk, he guess she trusted him so much he truly didn't scare her.

 

 

Wings half got out of the car and took her hand in his.

 

 

**Let's give them something to talk about**

 

 

Wings kissed her hand and looked up at her.

 

 

"allow me to call on you some time" his tone sly.

 

 

Frisk took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it, shocking her neighbours who we're peaking through their blinds and delighting Wings.

 

 

"call on me anytime, in fact here . ." Wings waited while she took out her little black phone and gave him her phone number.

 

 

**oh the neighbours would talk alright and when they did i hope they know not to mess with my lady.**

 

 

Wings paused . . . **My Lady**

 

 

If Wings' theory was correct his alternate univserve WingDings and Frisk we're an item, whatever magic sparked between them seemed to pass over to Frisk and himself.

 

 

Maybe they we're SOUL mates, wouldn't that be something.

 

 

"have a good day my dear" Wings bid her fairwell and watched her enter her building.

 

 

Wings waited for a few moments, he shook his head and laughed at himself.

 

 

He was behaving like he was in love, Wings got back in the car and knocked on the roof again.

 

 

Wings lit up a cigerette and aftera long drag he blew the smoke into the air.

 

 

**"yes we get it! you're sexy!"**

 

 

Wings laughed and couldn't supress the warmth that spread through his SOUL.

 

 

Wings was starting to feel a real connection with the girl and she displayed alot of love for his brothers which made him even happier.

 

 

　

**Mean while at Gerson's Casino . . .**

　

 

 

"what the fuck" Gerson wheezed out as he stared down at the photos on his desk.

 

 

"what the fuck" Gerson repeated as he looked up at the red monster who he paid to get any dirt on WingDings Gaster and this human singer. Gerson had been using Jester for a few years now, he always brought something interesting his way.

 

 

Gerson was still shocked San's hadn't figured him out as spy but be was also the photographer for the news paper in Snowdin so no one batted an eyelid seeing him walk around with his camera taking photos. Jester had always had to ability to fake friendliness which was why Gerson hesitated on hiring him in the first place, he didn't want Jester to stab him in the back. Jester was pulled by one thing, money, aslong as Gerson paid him the most he did everything the tortoise monster wanted.

 

 

"i told ya, he feels something for her, i haven't ever seen him even date before then suddenly this girl appears, she's pretty but i didn't know beauty work on him" Jester shrugged.

 

 

Gerson stared down in disgust and disbelief at the photos infront of him, Frisk in Gasters car in his fucking arms! the other photos we're just as shocking to the casino owner, Gaster kissing the singers hand, Gaster beckoning her into his car and Gaster and teh singer exchanging phone numbers.

 

 

"fuck if i'd known beauty would of taken down his defences i would of used a girl years ago!" Gerson snorted.

 

 

"do you think she could . . . be bribed to side with us?" Jester asked but as he did he noticed a nearby mirror and started to fluff up his hair.

 

 

Gerson rolled his eyes.

 

 

**Vain bastard**

 

 

"you are the vainest monster i know right next to those Gasters" Gerson snorted.

 

 

"when you're sexier than the devil you gotta keep up standards" Jester sleeked a hand over his large horns.

 

 

"call me the second you get anything else on them, i want them being your top priority" Gerson grabbed the whiskey bottle on his desk and proceeded to pour himself a glass.

 

 

Mid our Gerson threw a stack of cash at Jester wrapped in a rubber band whish Jester caught easily, he slipped the cash into his jacket pocket.

 

 

"will do boss" Jester saluted and then left the tortoise monster office.

 

 

Jester walked past the black jack tables where monsters we're throwing their money away and headed outside.

 

 

The night was beautiful and calm, music from the nearby nightclubs and strip joints buzzed through the air but the streets we're relatively quiet.

 

 

Jester reached into his left jacket side pocket and took out the photo he didn't give Gerson.

 

 

A photo of the bar singer through the curtains of her home unzipping her dress.

 

 

Jester grinned ear to ear displaying his golden canines.

 

 

**I wonder if all is said and done and that Gaster prick of dealt with Gerson would give Frisk to me**

 

 

Jester had always had a thing for humans and this one was beautiful, he played it down when in front of his boss and called her pretty, even when he said that it felt like he was down grading her. There we'rnt that many monsters that came close to holding a candle to his good looks, Jester was known to be quite the ladies man.

 

 

Ladies saw him as a handsome charming photographer and he had no doubt he would be able to charm Frisk.

 

 

**Come on I'd be a much better lover than that skeletal bastard**

 

 

Jester grinned at his words and put the photo back in his pocket.

 

 

**I think it's time i paid her a visit**

 

 

******************************************************************************

　

 

When Frisk strolled backstage and saw Shyren infront of the makeup table with a large variety of cosmetics not that her goddess face needed it of course.

 

 

There was a large bouquet of bright purple roses on the dressing table on top of a bunch of fabrics.

 

 

"Someone has an admirer" Frisk smiled and sat next to Shyren.

 

 

"with amazing taste at that, those flowers are beautiful!"

 

 

Shyren smiled knowingly, "you are right about that, but they are for you not me" she grinned at Frisk shocked look.

 

 

"what?!" Frisk picked up the small card that was attached to the roses.

 

 

**WingDings**

 

 

Frisk felt herself blush.

 

 

"you and him are really hitting it off" Shyren applied her lipstick.

 

 

"it's nice to see him so interested in something other than work, i've known him since i was in school but i've never seen him pursue anyone" Shyren paused to think on that.

 

 

"to be fair we we're never in the same classes or in the same friend groups so maybe he did, mr Gaster has always been really smart and i kept as close to my music and singing lessons as possible" Shyrens words sparked Frisk's interest.

 

 

"what do you know about Wings?" Frisk asked as she gazed down at the flowers.

 

 

"i know despite how dangerous he can be he is a good monster, he has quite the temper though and he is well aquiped to protect himself, i think he's the strongest monster i know. I know he's charming and his business keeps him pretty wealthy" Shyren explained.

 

 

"he said he was an inventor of sorts, what kind of things does he invent?" Frisk asked.

 

 

"guns mostly, protection barriers, silent alarms, tracking devices that sort of thing, i don't know what he's working on now though, he never reveals until his creation is perfect" Shyren stood and put on her golden heels.

 

 

Frisk would of been concerned by the creation of guns but her Wings made the Gaster Blaster for christs sake and Frisk herself had used a number of Wings' inventions when testing them out. Including the one that got her into the void.

 

 

Now Frisk's mind started popping up questions to ask Wings the next time she saw him.

 

 

Like how he got the cracks in his skull, the Wings she knew in her world got the cracks from a human that fell into the underground and cracked him across the head with crowbar when the human broke into WingDings lab. Being a protective big brother WingDings made short work of the human and then made sure his brothers we're safe.

 

 

The cracks we're permenant, but atleast they didn't cause him any pain.

 

 

**did they cause him pain here?**

 

 

**Who inflicted that damage on him?**

 

 

All question for the next time Frisk saw him but the show must go on!

 

　

******************************************************************************

　

 

Jester sat at the bar and chatted with Grillby for abit while he waited for Frisk to get on stage.

 

 

"the local paper wants to do an article on the new human singer?, that's delightful!" Grillby seemed happy not that Jester could be totally sure, his face was made of fire after all.

 

 

"would you mind if i took a picture or two of your singers, the paper want's to do an entertainment section pin pointing all the best places to go and of course your bar is in the number place in Snowdin" Jester smiled up at Grillby with his blank black eyes.

 

 

"not at all, but no flash on the camera i don't want the singers to get startled" Grillby warned gently.

 

 

"of course Grillby, i wouldn't want to disrupt your performers, so err . . . when does Frisk get on stage?" Jester's SOUL thumped hungrily, from what he saw already through her blinds she was a stunning creature, smooth hips and thighs. But he haden't had a chance to see her face to face or even be in the same room as her.

 

 

"Frisk is up second tonight, Shyren is up first" Grillby tilted his head as if he was thinking of something.

 

 

"Jester you don't by any chance have an interest in her other than taking her picture?" Grillby's voice was soft, Jester saw no protective older brother shtick that he normally put on when it came to his singers in his tone.

 

 

**I mean really now, you would think he really was their older brother**

 

 

It was a well known fact Grillby was an only child so maybe he wanted to live out a brother fantasy with his singers.

 

 

"not at all, i hardly know her" Jester laughed it off as Shyren took the stage.

 

 

"probably for the best, there are already a line of mobsters, low level criminals and regular folk who are already panting after her like he's a juicy bone" Grillby shook his head in obvious disappointment.

 

 

"i will never understand other monsters acting so peculiar when it comes to the new and exotic, Frisk maybe human but that doesn't make her a monsters dinner, I'm just glad she doesn't know to the exstent in which people stare at her. The lovely girl seems oblivious" Grillby watched Shyren sing her main song and Jester was glad for it, Grillby gave him alot to think about.

 

 

Frisk was oblivious to monster stares, he easily agreed with that, when he was tailing her around taking photos he noticed the way other looked at her, if she was aware of it would probably run from FellCity and never look back.

 

 

Alot of attention could be very uncomfortable to alot of people, Mettaton seemed to bask in it though, stares seemed to fuel him.

 

 

Other monsters we're interested in Frisk huh . . .

 

 

Jester looked around the bar as he did he raised him eyebrows there we're alot more mobsters in here than usual, none higher up than WingDings of course, WingDings ran things here in Snowdin and WaterFall, Jester always wondered if he would ever expand to HotLand.

 

 

But then again he would have to wipe out Gerson and his casino first.

 

 

Shyren's performance ended and Jester could feel his SOUL thump with excitement.

 

 

**What's wrong with me I'm acting like a school girl with a crush!**

 

 

Jester eyes we're glued on the stage, he waited and waited . . .

 

 

. . . and then Frisk walked out.

 

 

Jester stared without a care in the world, he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open like a loon.

 

 

But Jester didn't care, the human singer was even more beautiful up close, so much prettier than in his viewfinder.

 

 

Frisk was wearing a simple black dress that hugged every curve of her body, her hair was down and resting over her shoulders, small black heels encased her feet, with the spot light on her she looked like a fallen angel.

 

 

Jester snapped back to reality when he felt Grillby's hand under his chin closing his hanging open jaw.

 

 

Jester blushed and glared at Grillby but didn't say anything, he had just been caught drooling over Frisk.

 

 

Jester positioned his camera carefully and snapped a couple of pictures without the flash, Frisk seemed not to notice he was taking pictures of her, but then again she didn't see the mobsters eye her hungrily either.

　

 

******************************************************************************

　

 

Frisk wrapped her coat around her and walked out to say goodbye to Grillby before she left.

 

 

"I'm heading off now Grillby" Frisk smiled up at the fire monster.

 

 

"ah by the way, you will be turning up in the local newspaper, a photographer came by tonight to snap a few pictures of the singers, you and Shyren will be displayed as the main attraction" Grillby handed her an envelop of money, her payment.

 

 

"that's amazing, i didn't notice anyone with a camera" Frisk darted her eyes around teh bar hoping to spot the photographer.

 

 

"he's very descreet, I'd be impressed if you did spot him, would you like me to walk you home?" Grillby offered.

 

 

"oh no thank you, I'll be fine, have a wonderful night fire uncle" Frisk waved as she walked out as she did she ran straight into someone, her hands went up instictively and found them theselves pressed against what felt like was a muscular chest, Frisk looked up to see a red skinned monster, a tall one with long red horns coming out of his head, he that black blank looking eyes, the kind of eyes where you didn't know if he could see or not.

 

 

He had a huge smile on his face showing only the black inside his mouth as if it was a portal to space, you couldn't see anything in there.

 

 

His clothes looked expertly ironed to perfection, a black button downed shirt and matching black trousers and a nice looking camera hanging froma leather strap around his neck.

 

 

"sorry about that miss" his smiled stayed on his face.

 

 

"oh that's alright, i wasn't looking where i was going" Frisk smiled and then turned to leave.

 

 

"i got some excellent photos of you tonight" the red monster said in a smooth voice, the kind that could melt butter.

 

 

Frisk turned back to him, "you work for the paper!" Frisk gasped.

 

 

"yes, my name is Jester, at you service my lady" he bowed deeply.

 

 

Frisk smiled delightedly, she didn't know such gentlemen still existed.

 

 

"i hope you got all the shots you needed" Jester smiled at her words and straighted to his full height.

 

 

"that i did, would you like to see?" Jester pointed towards his camera.

 

 

"i would love to" Frisk stood beside him as Jester turned his camera on, went into his save file and brought up the photos he took tonight.

 

 

"oh wow, you make me look so beautiful!" Frisk gasped, she had never seen a photo of herself look so good. Growing up she was very camera shy, mainly cause it kept reminding her she wasn't a monster and when she was being raised by Toriel she wanted to fit in with other kids so badly, Toriel bought her a head hand with little horns on it so they would match.

 

 

"you looking beautiful has nothing to do with me, i would say that was all you" Jester said flirtatiously.

 

 

Frisk smiled up at him, "you're too sweet"

 

 

**Is he flirting with me?**

 

 

**What do i do?**

 

 

**I get so jittery when men flirt with me**

 

 

Frisk never knew why she always got jittery when men flirted with her, maybe because it was so rare or maybe because she was never taught what to do in response.

 

 

Wings flirting with her was different, she was so calm with him, his voice soothed her.

 

 

On the outside Frisk looked calm on the inside not so much.

 

 

**I have to leave before i make a fool of myself**

 

 

"i best be off home though, but it was wonderful to meet you Jester" Frisk waved to him goodbye.

 

 

"it was very nice meeting you too!" Jester called after her.

 

 

When Frisk was out of sight Jester looked back down at his camera and tapped the little arrow pointing right, another picture popped up the one of Frisk getting undressed.

 

 

Jester grinned stupidly.

 

 

 


	8. Time For Wine

**Jester is such a gentleman, here i was worried about creeps following me home**

 

 

A glass of wine in hand as Frisk read news article after new article about FellCity and all that has happened in it, the wine must of worked it's magic cause Frisk found herself grinning like an idiot when ever the papers mentioned Wings.

 

 

Frisk put the rim of the glass to her lips and lifted the glass, Frisk frowned and pulled the glass away, empty.

 

 

Frisk smiled to herself, she had been casually sipping without noticing, she was completely imersed in the papers, Frisk poured herself another glass.

 

 

**Knock Knock**

 

 

Frisk grabbed her glass and made her way over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

 

 

No one was there.

 

 

**Knock Knock**

 

 

Frisk turned and looked at her window to see a white hand floating outside her window. Frisk walked over to the window and looked down and a bright cheery smile found it's way on her way. Frisk opened the window wide and casually leaned on the window frame with glass in hand.

 

 

Wings was standing below, he clicked his fingers and his floating hand disappeared.

 

 

"doing your rounds Don Gaster?" Frisk took a sip.

 

 

Wings chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

 

 

"ah you found out i see and without me even having to tell you, are you drinking my dear?" the amusement in his voice only growing.

 

 

"i wanted to relax and unwined after a long night of singing besides I'm not schedualed to sing tomorrow night so it's okay" Frisk had a huge relaxed smile on her face.

 

 

"what do i owe the unexpected pleasure of your company so late at night?" Frisk was definately buzzed on the wine.

 

 

"i would like another chat with you, is that alright?" Wings asked teasingly.

 

 

Frisk paused for dramatic affect then said "apartment twenty five come on up"

 

 

Wings grinned and walked towards her building, once Wings was out of sight Frisk cast her eyes over her apartment, it was clean and tidy, right before she sat down to relax she cleaned the place, everything smelt like warm vanilla cookies thanks to her botched attempt at baking this morning.

 

 

Frisk got another glass ready just incase he was thirsty.

 

 

**Knock Knock**

 

 

Frisk grinned and right before she opened the door she took a look in her mirror.

 

 

Frisk opened the door to Wings with a sly smile on his face, he was dressed in a dark blue turtle neck jumper a stylish black coat, smart black trouser and matching shoes, his fedora was black with a purple sash, Frisk stepped aside and allowed him to walk in, he had to duck down alittle through the door way Fell Wings was alittle taller than the Wings she knew.

 

 

"please make your self at home, take a seat if you like" Frisk said and bolted her door shut.

 

 

"thank you" Wings walked into the center of her home and glanced around, Frisk felt herself get nervous, what would he think of her home?

 

 

"let me take your coat" Frisk said, Wings removed his coat and gave it to her, Frisk hung it up as Wings explored her small apartment.

 

 

"you have very warm and cozy home" Wings from the throw blankets on Frisks double bed to the warm glow of the nearby lamps next to bookshelves.

 

 

"it isn't like i need alot of space me being the tiniest being in Fell" Frisk pulled a chair out for Wings.

 

 

Wings let out a rough laugh, "maybe not the tiniest, you are quite delicate looking my dear, i would of expected four bolts on the door and a baseball bat under the bed"

 

 

"one bolt and i have a gun of yours" Wings turned and walked over to her.

 

 

"you have one of my guns, the one you had in those photos?" Wings asked.

 

 

"yep one and the same, you came here to talk with me, take a seat and we can start talking" Frisk gently patted the seat, Wings gladly took it and as she moved to take her own seat Wings took hold of her hand.

 

 

"how close were we in your world?" Wings stroked his boney thumb over her hand sending shivers down her spine.

 

 

"we were close enough" Frisk awnsered vaguely.

 

 

"you know I'm going to eventually find out" Wings released her hand.

 

 

"i never knew you feared abit of hard work?" Frisk teased, Wings grinned.

 

 

"if you want me to work for it, i will but i don't think you will like the measures i have at my disposal, i tend to not play fair" Wings took off his fedora and placed it on the table.

 

 

"you never play fair" Frisk giggled and sat next to him.

 

 

"do you want some wine?" Wings nodded, Frisk poured him a glass.

 

 

"so what are these measures?, do i atleast get a heads up?" Frisk bumped her shoulder against his arm playfully.

 

 

Wings chuckled, "well alcohol is one, alcohol can loosen lips pretty quick especially when the drinker in question is inexperienced"

 

 

"yea I'm not much for drinking in the best of times but some times i've gotta relax and it's the only way to do it" Frisk looked up at Wings.

 

 

"so do you have any theories about you and me?" Frisk played with the stem of her glass.

 

 

"oh yes that i do, there is a main one but let's not cut the fun too quickly shall we, i'll tell you my lesser theories first, first up is the theory that you know me through my brothers and not much else" Frisk grinned then laughed lightly.

 

 

"look at you!, trying to scan my face for any hints, you're such a sneaky player" Frisk shook her head and rested her chin on her hand as she looked up at him.

 

 

"hmmm and by what i've gotten so far there are hints of truth to that theory but not nailing it on the head yet"

 

 

**This is nice, just like back in my world, us playing with each other, it's comfortable it's just so . . . nice**

 

 

"you seem very relaxed with me" Wings pointed out as he laid his arm along the back of her chair.

 

 

"why wouldn't i be?" Frisk tilted her head at him.

 

 

"many monsters around these parts consider me very dangerous and i have a scary appearance or so i've been told" Wings leaned in closer allowing her to get a better look at his skull and the cracks along it.

 

 

Frisk reach up thinkingly and caressed the side of his skull.

 

 

"you're completely harmless, nothing but a big softy" Frisk murmured, Frisk left her eyes go glazed as she continued to stroke the side of his skull with the back of her fingers.

 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

　

 

Wings held still and watched her closely, by the look of the bottle she didn't seem to drink too much but after sips she has had seemed to work her over into such a relaxed state he was sure if she was sober right now she wouldn't be stroking his skull like this.

 

 

Not that he was complaining, on the contrary her fingers were soft and smooth, she was so gentle and the look on her face was making him get excited.

 

 

WingDings had heard of other men using alcohol to get their lady friends to open up more to them both physically and emotionally but WingDings never used that tactic before.

 

 

But that adorable flushed melted face looked so good he wanted a taste, she wasn't drunk but buzzed she seemd to have stopped drinking the moment he walked in maybe it was time to level the playing field for her.

 

 

Wings took his glass and swallowed half the glass not that Frisk seemed to notice, her eyes were glazed over as if in a trace of touching him.

 

 

Wings wondered if she always became so entranced by touching him, he would soon find that out for himself.

 

 

Wings allowed himself a moment while she was distracted to look over her clothes, a blood red deep vee neck sweather and those damn black trousers she seemed to prefer that distracted Wings to no end. More than once today while he was working tirelessly on his new gun did his mind flash back to the way they molded to her delicious backside when she stepped out of his car.

 

 

"Wing, i've missed you so much" she murmured, Wings was sure she didn't realise she was speaking out loud, Wings did say he didn't play fair.

 

 

"as i you" Wings pinched her chin and lifted it to face him fully.

 

 

"do you have any idea how helpless you look right now?" Wings ran his boney thumb over the softest lower lip he'd ever touched.

 

 

"i'm always helpless when it comes to you . . . ." Frisk gently ran her fingers over the edge of the cracks on his skull.

 

 

**Nows the best time to ask her a few questions**

 

 

"Frisk i have a few . ." WingDings stopped in his track as she slid her slender arms around his neck and pulled herself and him closer together, she was almost on his lap and her forehead was against his.

 

 

**Very interesting**

 

 

"what have you missed about me?" Wings asked as he rested one hand on her waist feeling her jump slightly at the contact but otherwise allowing it and held her under her chin lightly with his other hand.

 

 

"not having you touch me has been unbareable" Frisk tightened her arms around his neck trying to get closer to her.

 

 

"has it now?" Wings grinned, he really couldn't help himself, he really felt like he was cheating, getting such a response from her so soon.

 

 

Frisk leaned forward and pressed her lips against his mouth, Wings SOUL pounded in his chest.

 

 

Wings pulled her on to his lap and kissed back, taking over control.

 

 

WingDings magic pooled to his grion and mouth, within seconds a glowing purple tongue appeared in his mouth. WingDings wasted no time and licked at her lips making her gasp, he took advantage and slid his tongue under her lip, her soft little tongue met his and soon they were hungrily twirling their tongues together in hot and heavy kisses.

 

 

Her fingers clutched him so tightly, Wings pulled her on to his lap and hissed between kisses as her amazing backside pressed against his now fully formed erection.

 

 

Frisk didn't seem to notice she seemed numb to everything except his tongue her focus was centered on it. Her tongue was so soft and tasted so sweet like sugar and wine.

 

 

And the noises she was making was getting him hotter and harder for her, the mewling, moaning, gasping and panting was making Wings lose his cool fast!

 

 

**If i don't stop now things are going to get out of hand and I'll end up taking her on dining table**

 

 

Not that Wings didn't want to, but Frisk had been drinking and was under the seductive influence of alcohol, Wings was sure what she was displaying is her without the walls she put up but . . .

 

 

Wings pooled together all his strength and pulled his tongue from hers.

 

 

**When i take her and i will take her it will be when her head is clear and asking for it**

 

 

Wings shuddered with lust at the look on her face, it was a face that needed to be pleasured.

 

 

**It will be better when we are both sober and clear minded**

 

 

At least that's how Wings was trying to reason with himself. He needed to cool off . . . fast!

 

 

Wings picked the singer up in his arms and walked her over to the bed, all he had to do was tuck her up in bed to sleep and then dunk his skull in cold water.

 

 

**Easier said than done when she's sucking on my neck!**

 

 

Frisk ran her tongue up the bones of his neck, moaning weakly.

 

 

Wings took in a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, but they wern't working!

 

 

Wings was almost at the bed now and he was on the razors edge, all he had to do is throw her under the covers and use a tinge of magic to help her go to sleep.

 

 

"Wing, please I'm dying for you" Wings could actually hear his patience snap when he growled and threw her on her front in the center of the bed, she landed on the soft covers and was able to get up on to her hands and knees when Wings knelt behind her, pining her hands together above her head on the bed while his grion was pressed tightly against her perfect backside.

 

 

**What am i doing?!**

 

 

Wings looked down at himself grinding agianst her, he leaned down and summon his magic into his mouth and blew light purple mist into her face and then . . .

 

 

Frisk went limp and Wings growled.

 

 

Wings put her under her covers and stroked her hair from her face as he did he use alittle bit more magic so any hang over she may or may not have had would not happen.

 

 

After what they just did he didn't want her to be in any pain, Wings sighed deeply, he wished he could say the same for himself, Wings glared down at the buldge in his trousers.

 

 

Wings walked around her little home and then found her bathroom, he filled up the sink with cold water and dunked his skull into it, it did help, just enough for his magic to be strong enough to make his **Problem** disappear.

 

 

Wings was still racked with lust though, but he was also a gentleman, he would wait.

 

 

******************************************************************************

 

 

Frisk felt amazing but she couldn't remember last night at least not fully, she knew she drank some wine, she found her half empty bottle on the dining room table with two glasses.

 

 

**Two glasses?**

 

 

Frisk frowned as she concentrated hard, blurry images began to surface.

 

 

_Wings walking into the appartment . . . Frisk talking to Wings. . . . and then . . . and then . . ._

 

 

Nothing, maybe it would come back to her later.

　

 


	9. Gift Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the birthday ideas from here: https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale/page/item/character-birthday-headcanon/KaWS_KILRzNPBRJ7wpewgZk7dpYDbEG

**That singer will be the death of me**

 

Wings sighed and leaned back in his chair, the second Wings got home from tucking his little human up in bed he took the longest cold shower of his life, the walk home did nothing to curb the rageing urges inside of his SOUL. When Wings got out of the shower he dried, dressed and went straight to his office in his home in Snowdin.

 

Papyrus was down stairs perfecting his cooking, which normally consisted of staining every inch of the kitchen, Sans was still out patrolling the area and would be home soon for dinner, when he got home he would get his brother to report everything he had on the _"spys"_ gerson had sent to his territory.

 

Well calling them _spys_ was generous, they could not be anymore obvious, the only reason WingDings hadn't dusted them yet was because they were useful.

 

Yes, very useful, Wings fed them infomation he didn't mind them knowing.

 

Wings down his third cup of coffee and stretched his arms above his head, he made a floating pair of hands appear near his coffee machine to get another cup ready for him.

 

"sup brother" Sans appeared in the chair opposite his desk and rested his feet on top of the desk earning him a looking of disapproval but Wings said nothing, maybe another time he would lecture his brother but tonight was rough on him. Of course it wouldn't of been rough on him if he had given into his urges and made love to his singer.

 

"dinner will be ready soon but i thought you would want to hear all the juicy news I've collected" Sans grinned showing his golden tooth, his younger brother almost never wore suits, he preferred a black leather jacket, red smart shirt and black trousers and shoes.

 

He occaionally wore fedoras but not often.

 

"juicy you say, don't leave me in suspense, what did you find out?" the floating hands placed a fresh cup of coffee infront of him, with a snap of his fingers the floating hands disappeared.

 

With a fresh cup of coffe in front of him Wings felt less racked with . . . urges.

 

As long as he could focus his mind on something else he could keep his cool . . . some what.

 

"well first of all, i hear you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Sans grin grew.

 

"i supose you are talking about Frisk" Wings signed and took a long gulp of his coffee.

 

"well you didn't deny it so congrats bro!" Sans put his fists up in the air in celebration.

 

"she is my lady and she is under my protection, i cannot deny there is certainly a connection between us" Wings admitted and to his suprise Sans looked surprised.

 

"why do you look so suprised?" Wings titled his head at his brother.

 

"i was actually just yanking your chain bro, though i heard the rumours she was your girl i didn't believe it. I mean, you haven't dated in years, i can't even remember the last girl you brought home" Sans scratched his skull.

 

"that's because i haven't, the woman i bring home will have to fill two criterias" Wings snorted.

 

"oh yea, do enlighten me, what are these lofty goals that have kept ya from bring home every dame that throws themselves at you?" Sans cast him an amused smile.

 

"well for one they must love my brothers completely" at Wings words the amused smile vanished and was replaced with a look of . . . brotherly love.

 

"awww you big old softie, but good luck finding someone that will put up with Papyrus and me, we can be pretty intimedating with such strong personalities. So what's the second thing?"

 

Wings looked into his cup of coffee for a long moment.

 

"she would have to be someone i think mom would of been proud to have as a daughter-in-law" Wings finally said.

 

"shit bro" Sans rubbed a hand over his mouth, there was a long silence, Sans took his feet off the desk and sat up.

 

"it's been years since you've spoken about her on your own, with out anyone else bringing her up and you know . . . . it's not just me that thinks so Paps does too . . . . we both think you did an amazing job since mom . . you know. You didn't have to step up but you did, i think if it wasn't for you i would of turned to alcohol and drungs to numb the pain and Paps . . . . i don't want to even think about what would of happened to him" Sans leaned his arms on his knees.

 

"now who's the big softie" Wings chuckled roughly.

 

"from what I've heard about Frisk she sounds like a sweet heart and for what it's worth i really think mom would of adored her. Hell if Frisk lives up to tales i've heard they might of even been best friends, mom loved music after all" Sans rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"are you ready to hear the rest of what i've heard?" Sans asked hesitantly.

 

"of course brother, what have you heard?" Wings sipped his coffee.

 

"well first of all" Sans sighed and became abit more relaxed now they wern't talking about their dearly missed mom.

 

"Nacarat Jester has been spotted around taking more photos" Wings grinned and chuckled at that, that monster was a second rate spy but a first rate photographer.

 

The red monster had been spotted by Sans a few months back taking pictures of Wings when he thought no one could see him, he also took photos of Sans and Papyrus, that erked Wings.

 

It was one thing to mess with WingDings but if you messed with his brothers, that was another story, his brothers meant more to him than anything that Fell had to offer, nothing could shake his bond with his brothers, he loved them totally.

 

"what has Jester been photographing this time?" Wings laughed darkly, If the Jester was trying to find the weaknesses of his brothers or messed with his home he would have to end that horned meddler fast, usefullness be damn! His brothers safety came first and their home was their safe haven, their mother had built this home with her own damn magic.

 

"he's been taking photos of Frisk when she went to FellCity, of you and her in your car and the front of her building" Sans casually watched for WingDings reaction.

 

"it's not as if it's a secret about Frisk and myself" Wings frowned and then thought on it.

 

"maybe he thinks who ever he gives this infomation to can use Frisk in someway to undermine my power in Snowdin and WaterFall, by the way have we figured out who's his employer?" Wing downed the rest of his coffee.

 

"besides the newspaper, the local stores and occasionally visiting FellCity he doesn't really do much besides taking pictures but get this, he's been going to that casino a whole lot lately" Sans gave an amused smile.

 

Wings grinned in response, "Gerson's casino right?, that old bastard just doesn't know when to quit, here i was worried maybe Asgore was after her. I thought Gerson had backed off when i took out his eye, clearly it wasn't enough. he's still eyeing my position as Don" Wings shook his head.

 

"about that bro, he got his eye fixed, good as new, he must of used alot of magic to return it back to normal, or he used someone elses magic, someone stronger" Wings scowled, the reason he took out his eye was so he could have a daily reminder to never fuck with him or his brothers again.

 

"is that so, well then if he tries to carry out his plan to use Frisk i might just have to inflict a greater injury on him, one he can't fix" Wings tapped his skull with his finger, a sign he was in deep thought.

 

"maybe give him a permenant limp, in any case i wasn't aware the old bastard was even interested in women, especially at his age but there is always the possibility be might hold her as a hostage or sell her to the highest bidder. Being with a real human is considered a kink to a few perverts around here, an expensive kink at that, he would make alot of money . . ." Sans trailed off as he saw his brothers eyes glow purple, like two angry headlights, he was staring off into space imagining the images Sans words conjured.

 

"ugh . . but don't worry too much about it, i don't think he would dare, most gangs round here suspects she is yours anyway, he isn't stupid enough to do anything like that not after the last time he messed wit ya" Sans tried to do some damage control, tried to calm his brother down.

 

"hmmmm" Wings' eyes suddenedly glowed dimmer, he had an idea.

 

"um bro?"

 

Yes, Wings had a pretty decent idea, kill two birds with one stone, he'd get her a gift. Wings had been thinking about bringing his lady a gift, maybe a gift she could wear would be a good way to telegraph that hurting Frisk was off limits, like as off limits as it was to hurt his brothers.

 

It had been years since Wings had dated but he knew ladies liked the occasional gift from their suitors. He would go out tomorrow and find one.

 

"it's okay brother i have an idea, let's go down stairs and have dinner, it should be ready soon" Wings got up and went down stairs followed by Sans.

 

"BROTHERS! I HAVE GREAT NEWS I HAVE MADE A NEW KIND OF PASTA, THEY LOOK LIKE LITTLE BOW TIES! I KNOW YOU TWO WILL LOVE IT!" Papyrus put the huge pot of pasta on the dining table.

 

"excellent, I'm looking forward to trying it" Wings sat down at the table, Sans sat down next to Papyrus.

 

"DID YOU FIND OUT ANYTHING INTERESTING TODAY BROTHER!" Papyrus asked Sans.

 

"yea bro, Wings got himself a girl" Sans announced happily. Wings sighed harshly.

 

Papyrus paused and frowned, "LIKE A REAL GIRL OR DID HE MAKE SOMETHING IN HIS LAB?"

 

Two things happened Sans fell out of his chair laughing and Wings put his head in his hands.

 

Wings glared at his brothers past his hands.

 

"no brother i did not make a woman in the lab" Wings snorted.

 

"OH - MY - GOD!" Sans gasped between bouts of laughter.

 

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Papyrus looked confused as he served dinner.

 

Wings shook his head but could feel a smile creep onto his face.

　

 

****************************************************************************

 

 

Frisk dried herself, got dressed, made a big breakfast and poured herself a big cup of tea.

 

Frisk remembered a little bit more from her wine night in, Frisk flopped her head in her hands.

 

**I made a damn fool of myself! Throwing myself at Wings, he must think I'm so cheap!**

 

She had to apologise and she was planning on doing it tonight, she sent a text to Wings telling him to meet her before her shift tonight. If she waited after she would just me all nervous for her performance.

 

Frisk sipped her tea and thought long and hard about what she was going to say.

 

Wings didn't know her very well here so for all he knew she was a drunk, she was cheap and she was easy. Frisk groaned.

 

**Bling!**

 

Frisk grabbed her phone fast, her heart froze when she saw Wings' name light up on her phone.

 

**Excellent idea, i wanted to speak with you too, see you tonight.**

 

**Wings**

 

His conformation did nothing to ease her mind, **he wanted to talk to her?**

 

Frisk hoped above all else he wasn't insulted by her advances, Frisk shook such thoughts free, if she freaked out before hand she would make a bigger fool of herself.

 

She could just blame it on the wine. She would be just fine.

 

Frisk finished her breakfast and did the washing up, Frisk was full of energy so she did the one thing she always did when she had high energy and was worried about something.

 

Sing while she cleaned . . . the entire apartment.

 

Frisk put on some music and cleaned every inch of her place, even though it was all pretty damn clean she made it sparkling by the end of her four hour long cleaning attack the place looked like it came straight out of a magazine. Frisk picked out a nice purple dress and a pair of sparkly shoes for tonights performance.

 

Frisk took a deep breath.

 

Everything was going to be fine

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

　

Wings waited for Frisk in the booth they shared the first night they met, in his coat pocket he had his gift for her. WingDings spent this morning going over all his blue prints, his latest invention idea, went into a note taking frenzy as an idea struck him and then he went out to buy Frisk a present.

 

Finding the right present was suprisingly tough as he strolled around the jewelry store looking into the glass cases, even the store owner seemed suprised to see him, he hadn't bought a gift for a lady before but with help from the store clerk he was able to find something perfect for her.

 

A heart pendant, a shiny red ruby heart attatched to a silver chain, Wings found himself smiling down at it longer than he was proud to admit before purchasing it, the clerk put it in a black velvet box with a bow on it. Not that Wings intended to give Frisk the necklace tonight, giving a lady you're dating jewelry so soon would just spook her and they would think you are trying to buy their affection. Though Wings had to admit there were plenty of ladies out there where that stratedgy would work, it would not work on Frisk.

 

It was true both Frisk and this other version of WingDings were together and quite imtimately too if the other night was anything to go by, Don WingDings was not the WingDings she knew, if he wanted to have success with her he needed to be able to win her on his own.

 

No, this necklace was for later on in their relationship but for now he thought about a more relaxed more practical gift. Wings knew just what to get her.

 

Wings rubbed a hand over his mouth, he truly was acting like a teen in love, he had to admit it was fun.

 

Wings looked up as Frisk strolled in wearing her black coat over whatever goregous outfit she was wearing underneath, he did spy a pair of sparkly shoes on her tiny feet.

 

Wings stood and took off his hat, today he wore this most expensive purple shirt, his vest, trousers, gloves and shoes were all black. WingDings wanted to look his best for his

lady.

 

Once Frisk had sat down so did he, he noted she seemed nervous and he couldn't help but wonder why.

 

"are you alright my dear?" Wings scanned her for any sign she was sick.

 

"I'm fine, i just wanted to talk to you about something" Frisk's clasped her hands in her lap seemed to be shaking.

 

"I want to apologise to you" Frisk's head was down.

 

"pardon?" Wings frowned.

 

"well i don't remember everything from the other night but . ." Frisk sighed.

 

"but i am truely sorry if i made you uncomfortable, it truely wasn't my intent and i completely understand if you see me in a different light . ." WingDings chuckled making Frisk stop and look up at him.

 

"you are apologising for seducing me, you think you offended me by doing so?" WingDings asked with an amused smile, Frisk nodded in response.

 

"you did not offend me, quite the opposite in fact, i find myself quite taken by you. I guess your universes WingDings and i share the same tastes" Wings winked at her and to his great joy he could actually see the pulse in her neck skip a beat.

 

"but you said you wanted to talk to me?" Frisk looked so adorably confused by this turn of events.

 

"that i did and i wanted to give you something" Wings pulled the medium sized, black box he had sitting beside him and placed it in front of her.

 

"i wanted to welcome you to my territory with a gift" Wings could feel his SOUL tremble slightly as Frisk looked at the box with amazement and curiosity.

 

Wings rested his chin on the back of his linked fingers as he watched her open the box.

 

The way her eyes lit up and a wonderful smile spread across her face made his SOUL thump so hard he was sure Grillby who wasn't too far away from him could feel it.

 

Frisk pulled out a long, thick black scarf with the letters W.D.G sowed on to the end of the scarf. WingDings happiness grew with every second.

 

"Wings! it's perfect!, you're the best!" Frisk rushed over to him and threw her arms around him and with enthusiastic joy gave the side of his skull a kiss.

 

WingDings Felt his SOUL thump harder as he wrapped an arm around her, he felt like his SOUL was glowing, it probably was under his shirt. He could feel other monsters watching them, noting the way she behaved so happily with him.

 

When Frisk seemed to regain composure, she pulled away and smiled at him.

 

"do all the people in your territory get gifts like this?" Frisk asked playfully.

 

Wings tucked her hair behind her ear "only when they catch my attention so firmly" Wings then watched her sit back down.

 

WingDings watched as she ran the scarf over her lips, smiling.

 

"it's so soft" she cooed and wrapped the scarf around her neck, she seemed in a world of her own.

 

"i never knew giving gifts would be this enjoyable" Wings chuckled, of course that wasn't completely true, he did so enjoy getting gifts for his brothers for Gyftmas when they were growing up, hell he still enjoyed suprising them on Gyftmas day his presents they had set their hearts on. Wings smiled, being an observant brother had it's perks, he could read them so clearly.

 

"awww i didn't even get you anything, you're my Don i should at least give you something for being so nice to me" WingDings was suprised, no one in his territory had wanted to give him a gift, sure the people here prefered Wings to Asgore when he ran things and Wings never imposed a protection fee. But no one had given him a gift to say thank you not that WingDings expected anything, infact most people were scared of him, the day he got the cracks on his head was the day he dusted alot of monsters in broad daylight all in front of a horrified crowd that couldn't help but stop and stare.

 

"i know, when's you're birthday?" Frisk asked pulling WingDings out of his thoughts.

 

"17th of June" Wings awnsered, why did she want to know his birthday?

 

"oh sweet, that's next to mine, mine if on the 24th of June, I'll sing you happy birthday when your birthday comes around" Frisk smiled so brightly up at him.

 

WingDings was floored, she wanted to celebrate his birthday by singing to him, how long had it been since someone sang happy birthday to him. WingDings thoughts then flooded back to the last birthday he had before mom had died, she made him a coffee cake and gave him a tool box full of tools he had never seen before.

 

"but June is still a while away so how about . . ." Frisk's eyes lit up with an idea, she got up and went over to Grillby, Wings watched her with great curiousity, she whispered in the area of Grillby's head he assumed he had some kind of ears and watched as she pointed at WingDings.

 

Grillby smiled pleasently and nodded, Frisk high fived him and returned to her seat.

 

"what are you doing tonight?" Frisk asked with excitement.

 

"nothing terribly important, why?" a smile spread across his face.

 

**What did she have planned?**

 

"would you mind meeting me here just before closing?" Frisk's eyes sparkled with a plan and Wings didn't have the heart nor will to refuse her.

 

"of course, but dear Frisk, what are you going to do to me?" his tone sly and playful.

 

"you will have to see"

 

 

 


	10. Secret Lovers, Singing & Cock Blocking!

Grillby had four bin bags in each hand as he kicked the back door to his bar open, slowly edged his way down the short stone steps. One of his firery hands was suddenly free of trash bags.

 

Grillby frown.

 

"a flame so fine shouldn't be carrying trash, I've got it" Sans had appeared next to Grillby holding the missing bags and then grabbed the others from him.

 

"what a gentleman" Grillby's firery cheeks felt a touch warmer from Sans' words. Sans was dressed in his usual stylish, all black smart clothing styled with his black leather jacket but tonight he wore his black fedora with red sash, it was as close to dressing up as you could get him.

 

Sans threw the bags in the dumpster and dusted his hands.

 

"what do i owe the unexpected pleasure?" Grillby put his hand on his hip.

 

"it's been a while since i last saw you, i thought for a second there you forgot all about me" Grillby chuckled, he was right of course Sans hadn't come to the bar in three weeks, he was even starting to emotionally sweat over it, if it wasn't for Sans texting him all the time he would of thought Sans wasn't interested in him any more.

 

"how could i ever forget you?, you light up the whole underground. I've just been all kinds of busy dealing with douche bags that wanna hurt my bro, but now i have some free time how about i take you out for a drink?" Sans cast Grillby a lopsided smile as he walked over to him.

 

"how about you come up stairs with me?, we can break open a bottle of wine" Grillby held the door open for Sans to walk in.

 

Sans smiled widely, "now whos being the gentleman" Sans allowed Grillby to lead him upstairs to his home above his bar.

 

Grillby's home was styled much like his bar only there were a dozen book case that lined the wall, a kingsized bed in his bedroom and his kitchen was decorated by his daughter, every thing was pink and yellow, there were so many photos and drawings by his little girl on his fridge they threatened to fall off.

 

"didn't think it was going to be this easy to get up into ya place Grillbz, honestly i thought it would take atleast two months of wooing ya" Sans gave a playful smack on his boyfriends ass.

 

Grillby and Sans had been going out in secret for a couple of weeks now and things had been going swimmingly, for all the flirting, the make out sessions pressed up against the back ally of the bar Grillby hadn't asked Sans to come up to his home yet.

 

"oh stop it, you're going to get me all hot and bothered" Grillby complained playfully.

 

"hmmm, now that's what I'm talking about" Sans growled low and held the back of Grillby's neck as he kissed his hot lips.

 

Grillby moaned helplessly, Grillby was considered very strong monster but he was weak when it came to Sans.

 

Sans pulled away and gave him a lopsided smile.

 

"you get fired up so easily" Sans tsked and then added, "I know i've said that alot and i promise i ain't complaining sweet heart, it's a compliment" Sans' eyes drifted to Grillbys ribbon tied around his neck.

 

"you're still wearing my gift i see, i like seeing it on you, it's a huge turn on to tell ya the truth" Sans let go of Grillby to trail a finger over the ribbon.

 

"of course, how could i take it off when you're the one who gave it to me?" Grillby held Sans' free hand.

 

"the second i bought it i fantasized about you in it, only wearing the ribbon" Sans winked.

 

"well maybe if you are extra charming tonight i can make that fantasy come true" Grilby teased and then let go of Sans to go get the wine.

 

"hey Grillbz i've got a question for ya" Sans grinned, Grillby got two glasses and placed a bottle of his best wine on the kitchen table.

 

"it's kinda been on my mind since the day i met ya" Sans took a seat at the table while Grillby uncorked the wine.

 

"go on, I'm intriged" Grillby paused pouring the wine, now he was curious.

 

"so you're a flame monster right?" Grillby blinked in response.

 

"uh . . yes" Grillby placed the bottle down.

 

**where was Sans going with this?**

 

"you serve alcohol in a bar that's made out of wood too" Grillby pinched the bridge of his nose sighed.

 

**Ah, that's where he was going with that?**

 

"so how does that work exactly?" Sans looked like he was trying to contain laughter.

 

Grillby took a deep breath and tried to keep a smile that was treatening to creep on to his face.

 

"well let me as you a question Sans" Grillby waited until Sans had the wine glass to his mouth.

 

"how is it a skeleton can get an erection?" Grillby asked in his most innocent tone.

 

Sans choked on his drink as Grillby chuckled.

 

"touche" Sans grimanced between coughing.

 

"did you think i didn't feel it when you were pressed up against me during our make out sessions?" Grillby sat down close, next to Sans.

 

"my mind was else where, i was too focused on your tongue in my mouth" Sans chuckled when he recovered.

 

"so . . . you felt it huh?" Sans smiled as he ran the back of his fingers along Grillby's leg.

 

"i was quite suprised, at first i thought it was your leg" Grillby cackled as Sans burst out laughing.

 

　

****************************************************************************

　

WingDings sat at the table infront of the stage with a glass of wine grinning widely.

 

"i want to sing for you, only you for tonight, to make up for all the birthdays I've missed"

 

The second Grillby closed the bar he left them to it, Frisk was on stage getting the piano ready, with no band here she planned on playing the music as well.

 

**My girl is multi-talented**

 

WingDings paused at his thoughts.

 

**My girl . . .**

 

It had a nice ring to it and . . . they were alone, Grillby had left and the bar was closed, the blinds shut and the closed sign was in place.

 

They were alone with no one to disturb them.

 

It wasn't even his birthday but he felt very pleased with being fussed over like it was, since mom had died his birthdays, hell even his life felt a little less magical. But since Frisk waltzed in everything contained abit more excitement and heat. For the first time in a long time he felt giddy. His SOUL thumped happily.

 

WingDings sipped his wine in bliss as Frisk began to play the piano, it was a warm and pleasing tune, WingDings was glad he told his brothers he may be coming back late tonight which didn't bother them in the slightest because that meant they would go off to meet with their secret partners.

 

Well not so secret to WingDings. Wings found out quite fast that Sans was currently dating Grillby but they kept that a secret from everybody for the time being. Papyrus was dating Mettaton a robot tv host with a flamboyant flare, they both had high amounts of energy so WingDings could certainly see why they got on so much but their relationship was a secret too, they began dating three months ago and they wanted to keep it under the radar because of Mettaton's ever growing popularity. One of the pitfalls of being famous was that when you dated someone, that special someone would be put in the spotlight too.

 

They wanted to make sure what they had was lasting before announcing anything.

 

WingDings couldn't blame them for keeping it a secret, he could understand wanting to wait and see if the relationship is strong enough or even worth announcing, they were being very smart and he was proud of them for such a smart move.

 

On the other hand WingDings had to admit that there was a small . . . very small, part of him that felt almost . . . hurt by the fact that they kept it a secret from him

 

WingDings understood but still . . .

 

The rest of Fell City didn't know about there relationships but . . .

 

**That photographer has been hanging around lately**

 

WingDings started to wonder if Jester knew about his brothers secret lovers, if Jester had taken pictures of Frisk and himself, what about photos of his brothers when they were with their love interests.

 

If Sans had found photos pertaining to himself or Papyrus he might not tell him because the relationships were surposed to be a secret. Then WingDings found himself wondering if Sans and Papyrus knew about each others secret lovers. He suspected Sans knew but not Papyrus.

 

WingDings took a sip of his wine and brought himself back to the present.

 

Maybe tomorrow he would tell his brothers he knew about their hidden relationships, but tonight he was going to enjoy himself with his singer.

 

Grillby's bar looked so unnatural when it was closed, it was empty and baren of people save Frisk and himself and the sight of no one behind the bar was slightly unsettling.

 

Everytime anyone stepped into the place Grillby was always behind that bar, occasionally he would be infront of it beating some stupid monster who thought they could cause trouble in his bar. And don't think WingDings didn't notice Sans staring at his firery paramore openingly gazing at the bartenders strong arms as he pounded some fools head in and keeping a socket on the monster his lover was fighting. Once WingDings was shocked to see Sans make a bone knife appear with his magic when the monster Grillby was kicking out one time tried to swing for him.

 

WingDings got the impression if that hit connected Sans would of gutted that monster to death for even daring to hurt Grillby. Wings could guess that the citezens of Fell would catch on to their romantic connection quickly or at least be very suspicous of how protective his brother was.

 

WingDings stood and walked towards the side stairs of the stage, WingDings had never been on the stage but to be fair he never had a need to, but now he was curious at what it was like for Frisk. The second WingDings stood on the stage with those big lights shining on him he found himself feeling impressed with his singer.

 

Wings didn't have skin but he could guess that those lights would be very hot, he suddenly understood why the singers in Grillbys wore clothes that were sleeveless or dresses that were sheer in fabric.

 

"I'm very impressed, i don't think i could be up here multiple times a week" Wings sheilded his sockets with one hand.

 

"the lights right?, yea they can be blinding" Frisk smiled while she started to play another song, Wings found the light switches behind the curtain and played with the switches until the lights were not so bright and casted a more warm and romantic glow.

 

"well now that's better" Wings walked out from behind the curtain to admire his handy work.

 

"how many times a week are you here singing?" Wings sat down next to Frisk on her piano seat.

 

"alot more now that i've become a fan favourite, I'm able to make this my full time job now, no more bookstore job, I'm here almost every night" a lock of Frisk's hair dropped in front of her eyes and Wings was more than happy to tuck it back behind her ear as he did one of his boney digits ran over the curve of her helix which made Frisk suddenly gasp and her hand abruptly stop playing.

 

WingDings was suprised, he forgot how sensitive she was, a mere touch seemed to set her SOUL on fire.

 

But then Frisk began playing again as if she was unaware that her reaction was noticable, he was starting to believe that she thought herself able to hide her reactions.

 

Truly honest people had such a hard time lying convincingly, they may be able to pull it off if their life was on the line but their attempts usually were adorable or laughable.

 

Frisk was the former.

 

WingDings continued to drink his wine while he listened to her play and soon his patience was rewarded, she began to sing, WingDings stayed silent and listened as she sang three songs and then once she had finished she turned to him.

 

"any requests?" Frisk asked, WingDings thought on it for a moment, he didn't think she would know any songs that were popular in Fell and any songs he heard on the radio that he liked he didn't know the name of.

 

"what songs did the WingDings of your world like?" WingDings asked in turn.

 

For a moment Frisk stared off into the distance with a slight frown on her face, it looked like she was having trouble trying to think of a song, WingDings was going to tell her not to worry about it when her eyes lit up.

 

Then she started to play a suprisingly sensual sounding music.

 

"you played this song alot when we were in the lab" Frisk smiled and continued to play.

 

WingDings smiled widely and the asked, "what's this song called?".

 

"Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" Wings sipped his wine some more.

 

"do you know the lyrics?" at his question she nodded.

 

"then may i ask that you sing it, tonight is all my birthdays rolled into one" Wings was glad he didn't have the wine glass to his mouth when she started to sing.

 

If Wings had eyebrows they would of shot up, his sockets widened.

 

"I've got to keep you pleased in every way I can, Gonna give you all of me, As much as you can stand, Make love to you right now, that's all I want to do"

 

WingDings downed the last of his wine and placed the glass gentle on top of the piano.

 

"I know you need it, girl, and you know I need it, too 'Cause I found what the world is searching for Here, right here, my dear I don't have to look no more And, oh, my babe, I hoped and I prayed for someone Just like you to make me feel the way you do"

 

_He_ played this song to her while they worked?!

 

Wings had to supress a laugh, he had to hand it to his alternate self, he was a bold skeleton.

 

Wings unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, he felt alittle . . . _heated_.

 

When the song had ended Wingdings was glad, he could put the very heated images that appeared in his mind to rest, it wasn't just his mind that got excited either, his SOUL got very jumpy. He could even feel stirrings lower in his body.

 

"i took one or two piano lessons in school" at WingDings words Frisk turned with a look of amazement.

 

"you know how to play piano?" Frisk then took her hands off the keys and played them in her lap.

 

"would you like to hear?" Wings chuckled at her reaction, could she be any cuter?

 

Wings sighed happily and cracked his knuckles, Frisk was practically vibrating with excitement and he wasn't going to leave her disappointed.

 

Wings hovered his boney hands over the keys for a few seconds as he cast a side glance at Frisk.

 

Frisk made an adorable sound of excitement mixed with impatience, she slid closer and wrapped her arms around his arm.

 

"please" she begged, he sighed in happiness again and let out a rough laugh, then he started to play a very simple tune his mom had taught him.

 

Frisk seemed beyond delighted, she pressed her forehead to his arm, grinning widely with her eyes closed listening to the music he was playing.

 

"you're really good" Frisk exclaimed but didn't move when he was finished.

 

"i pale in comparison to you" Wings looked down at her, all warm and clinging to his arm.

 

"i think given your natural skill at everything you would surpass me easily with just a few lessons" Frisk turned her head and rested her cheek on his arm.

 

He didn't know how he did it but he relaxed her again, usually people were tense when in a room with him, but not her. Her guard went down with him.

 

Wings took this relaxed opportunity to run his fingers through her hair, so soft.

 

Frisk sighed happily.

 

Maybe i need to take a page from my other selves book, maybe bold will work to open her heart more

 

"maybe considering it's such a special night, a birthday kiss is in order" Wings lifted her chin with two boney fingers.

 

"anything for the Don on his birthday" Frisk grasped the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. When her mouth met his she made a sound of pure bliss which sent his SOUL into a lather. Such a bold move made his lusts shoot up to dangerous heights, Wings wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

 

Wings held her as close as possible while her finger tips were trailing down the back of his skull, he could feel the lights in his sockets glow hotly with lust.

 

Frisk rubbed her chest against his as she sucked on his tongue, his lust was at the snapping point again. Wings prayed to stay as calm as possible, he didn't want to scare her off.

 

It seemed like Frisk had other ideas though, Wings made a small sound of suprise as mid kissing Frisk straddled his lap and wrapped one arm around his neck while her other hand ran up and down the front of his shirt. When her eyes were closed and filled with lust Frisk was quite bold.

 

**Fuck it!**

 

Wings moved his hands from her waist to trail down and grip her ass, earning a gasp from her.

 

Then a bright light flashed, both Wings and Frisk's head whipped in the direction of the flash.

 

"w . .was that a camera?" Frisk shook of her lusty moment, but a blush still stayed on her face as she got off Wings lap, Wings took a deep breath to calm his lusts and focused at the problem at hand.

 

Wings would bet it was that fucking Jester and his now impecable skill of cock blocking his Don.

 

"I'll investigate it" Wings took a few long steps and easily jumped off the stage and bee lined in the direction of the flash. After a few moments of searching he growled.

 

"did you find something?" Frisks voice calmed him but only slightly, which was enough for him not to march to that red monster's house and tear him limb from limb at that very moment.

 

WingDings plucked a small camera from a plant pot by the window and after abit of insepcting he found it was a video camera with a photo function, it must of malfunctioned.

 

He could hear Frisk walking over, he could lie to her but he truly didn't want to, if she was in danger which he feared she was she needed to know so she could he aware of the situation.

 

Even so he hated the idea of her being afraid.

 

"it's a hidden camera, i suspect it was hidden to find out the secrets of the patronts" a part of him couldn't believe he was telling her this.

 

"oh my god!, I'm guessing Grillby doesn't know" Frisk hugged her arms.

 

She brought up a good point, he would need to tell Grillby, he would also have to get Sans and Papyrus to do a sweep of their house as well as Frisk's. Just to be on the safe side.

 

"I'll leave a note for Grillby along with the camera, i think he's busy tonight" most likely with Sans and he didn't want to cock block his brother.

 

"how about i walk you home, I'll make sure you're safe and tucked up for the night" Wings offered Frisk his hand, he could see how nervous she was about this, he couldn't blame her.

 

But even so his SOUL thumped happily when she took his hand anyway.

 

 

 


	11. Panicking and Planning

**Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!**

 

Jester lurched from his relaxed position on his coach, moments ago he was beer bottle in hand watching the survalience video live from Grillby's, he normal wouldn't but shit got interesting when he saw the Don sitting down at a booth waiting for someone he had to stay and see who it was. He wasn't suprised but delighted to see it was Frisk, he watched the whole interaction commenting drunkenly out loud on what he saw.

 

"a scarf! Come on!, if you want a scarf i'll get you a hundred of them!" Jester decided to lessen how much he was drinking, he was acting like a jealous girl.

 

Then things got really interesting so he decided to which to water, he may have more to give to Gerson tonight and he didn't want to waltz in completely drunk.

 

She started to play a very sensual song.

 

**Damn girl!**

 

Jester's lips parted, he started to lean forward from his relaxed sitting position, WingDings seemed to be charming her quite handily, then he watched as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

 

The Don was gonna get laid tonight, Jester would put his money on it, but he wondered if they would do it in Grillbys bar, maybe on top of the piano.

 

If they did, with the camera angle Jester would have an amazing view of them in action, he was sure Gerson would be happy with such a clear video of them together, he was even more sure that Gerson would find away to use that against the Don.

 

"now were getting somewhere" Jester murmured as he watch Frisk making out with the Don, then Frisk straddled his lap.

 

"that's my girl" Jester's empy black eyes were glued on the tv screen.

 

Yep, the Don was definately gonna get laid.

 

Then his SOUL felt like it almost jumped out of his body, there was a flash from the camera, he froze when they both looked in the direction of the camera.

 

"OH SHIT!" Jester gasped, they couldn't see him through the camera but having their eyes on him freaked him out.

 

Jesters face became a mask of horror as fear skitted up his back, the Don walked towards the camera, Jester instinctively jumped to the back of the coach and plastered himself to the wall in total fear. Jester held his breath as he watched the Don getting closer and closer, searching and searching until . . . . one of his glowing sockets looked directly into the camera lens, Jester felt his SOUL freeze over. The Don let out a vicious growl. Jester freaked out, dashed across the room and threw the tv across the room, destroying the screen.

 

Jester was shaking head to toe.

 

**Okay . . . it's okay just don't panic, the screen isn't two ways he couldn't see you . . . yea he couldn't see me . . . . . even if he has the camera he can't find out who bought it, it's a popular make or how to track who owns it.**

 

Jester had place the camera there a month ago hoping to hear something juicy about the Don, but none of the other criminals seemed to be brave enough to speak about the Don in public.

 

Grillby would be the best person to ask but Grillby was a true bartender, all secrets that came to him stayed with him and besides he was good friends with the Don and his younger brothers.

 

Though Papyrus rarely visited he seemed to prefer MTT Brand Resort and it's resturants, hell he went there as often as he could, he'd go in at hours of a time, Jester didn't make much of it.

 

Papyrus was . . . . ecentric to say the least.

 

Sans however seemed to love Grillbys bar, you hardly ever saw him out of it except for lately, Jester had guess his work load had gotten in the way of his Grillby bar time, Jester had even seen the shortest skeleton visit the bar multiple times in one day.

 

Grillby was known for having the best burger and fries in Fell and his ever expanding human drinks range kept the human fanatics coming.

 

Sans never talked business at the bar or anywhere for that matter, if Jester could find a way to get a camera into their house in Snowdin he could take down the skeleton brothers in the space of a day.

 

But Jester wasn't stupid, there was no way to break into that house with out being caught, hell some had tried. The first monster to try was dusted two steps into the house, the second was dusted when he got to the kitchen and Papyrus was furious he messed up the kitchen, the third found WingDings himself in the front room and that poor fuck was torn to dusty pieces.

 

The attempts on their lives had lessened after that.

 

But that look WingDings gave the camera kept Jester's SOUL shaking.

 

He had to report this to Gerson but if he went to him shaking like a leaf Gerson would never let him live it down even if the thing that frightened him was the all powerful Don.

 

Jester decided on a long bracing shower, Jester scrubbed every inch of himself and used more soap than what was nessersary as if he could wash the fear off, once dried and dressed he collected the film from his now destroyed TV, thankful that the film wasn't damaged.

 

Jester looked at the clock, it was 8:30 am.

 

**How long was i in the shower for?**

 

Jester had to admit he must of been a pitiful sight in that shower if he truly spent that long in there scrubbing. He called the river persons taxi service to pick him up and bring him to the casino.

 

Hell no would he walk after what just happened, even though Jester knew there wasn't any evidence that linked the camera to himself, WingDings was errierly good at finding his enemies and he wouldn't be suprised that WingDings would be at his door in mere moments which made the red monster shake even harder.

 

Seeing the eldest skeleton angry on tape was fear inducing but in real life in front of you . . .

 

Jester shuddered violently and jumped when he heard a car horn outside.

 

**Pull yourself together it's just the taxi!**

 

 

**************************************************************************

 

 

Meanwhile at at WingDings office

　

 

WingDings promised himself the second his brothers got home and he told them what happened at Grillbys he would take a quick nap and then hunt that Jester down.

 

Wings had dropped his singer off at her home and after a deep kiss goodnight left her to try and get some sleep, he tucked her in bed with the scarf he gave her firmly wrapped around her body, when he tried to take it off her it earn him a swat on the hand. Which in turn earned a chuckle from him.

 

Wings locked up her home from the outside using his floating hands and headed home.

 

WingDings was currently pulling apart his office making sure that fuck hadn't put a wire tap or camera somewhere in his safe haven.

 

"Brothers!" Wings called out when he heard them walk in the house, Wings emptied his desk draws on top of his desk.

 

When his brothers walked in all conversation they were having stopped as they stared at the mess their brother had made, they were instantly tense and ill at ease.

 

Wings left eyes glowed brightly, "i found a hidden camera at Grillby's last night"

 

"what?!" Sans' left eye glowed bright red.

 

"i want you two to sweep this house top to bottom" and just like that Sans and Papyrus was instantly pulling apart their house.

 

While Sans searched with a impressive amount of speed and presision Papyrus cleaned up after him so the house their mom made for them would be looking perfect again.

 

Wings was almost finished cleaning up his messy search in his office when the phone on his desk rang.

 

"you found a camera in my bar?!" WingDings wasn't suprised that he fire monster was the first to call him, he must of just come down and found the note along with the camera. Nor was he suprised at his angry tone.

 

WingDings could guess that if the fire monster was in front of him he would be an angry inferno.

 

"i found it in the plant pot by the window, my brothers and myself are searching our house i would suggest for you to do the same" Wings leaned on his desk and lit a cigarette.

 

"I'll have to keep the bar closed tonight to search the place thoroughly, god damnit!, when you find who did this i want you to dust them slowly" he could hear fire crackling angrily on the other side of the phone. Grillby always got protective when it came to his bar.

 

"i promise they will pay for this, i'll pay you for the money your gonna lose from being closed" WingDings would make sure he would get it from Jester, but right now he had to make sure his family and friends were okay first.

 

"you don't have to do that" Grillby sighed on the other side of the phone.

 

"how are your brothers handling this?" Wings smiled, what really wanted to know was how Sans was handling it.

 

"I'll put you on the phone with Sans while i continue searching" Wing then leaned away from the phone and called for his brother.

 

Sans appeared next to him in his office, his sleaves rolled up and the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

 

"Grillby is on the phone" Wings handed the phone over to his brother and then stepped outside to give them some privacy, just alittle though because he was standing on the landing as he watch Papyrus check every inch of the front room.

 

"hey Grillbz, are you okay?" Sans tone was much softer when speaking to his firery partner.

 

　

Sans rubbed the back of his skull, when WingDings told him about the camera Sans wanted nothing more than to teleport to Grillby, Sans told himself Grillby could take care of himself but after Sans was done here he would go to Grillby's bar and help him search.

 

"I'm fine, just very pissed off, what fuck would dare hide a camera in my place?" Grillby huffed.

 

"it's fine baby, after I'm finished here i'll head over to yours" Sans was worried for his lover, so worried he didn't care at that moment if Wings heard him, Wings was most likely seeing red so much so that he wouldn't even pay attention.

 

"I've got my bar backs searching every inch of this place, i've searched my home up stairs and the cellar, they found one more so far, it was attached to the leg of a bar stool" Sans winced at the sound of his lover so enraged.

 

Sans sat down on the small coach in WingDings office and listened to his lover while he ranted and expressed his anger, Sans could only imagine how he looked right now, what Sans wanted to most in the world right now was to teleport to him and calm him down.

 

**Poor thing must be a firery mess right now**

 

"i'll get the fuck that did this i promise, just try to stay calm and if that doesn't work i'll let ya kick the shit out of me" Sans joked, trying to ease the tension.

 

Grillby chuckled in response which relieved Sans.

 

"i could never hurt you" Grillby murmured which calmed Sans' stress right down to a simmer.

 

"I'll see you soon, take care" Sans then hung up the phone.

 

"ALL CLEAR DOWN HERE, NOT A SINGLE THING OUT OF PLACE AND NO WIRE TAPS OR CAMERA TO BE FOUND, WE ARE SAFE BROTHERS!" Papyrus called from down stairs.

 

Wings then called a family meeting at the dining room table, Papyrus cooked them breakfast before they shot off.

 

"it's good the house is safe but if they were able to sneak a camera into Grillby's they have some serious skill" Wings admitted begrudgingly.

 

"Papyrus i want you to search Frisk's apartment while i call up all my spies and get them to give me as much on Jester as possible, I have a feeling this is his doing. After I'm finished with that I'll meet you at Frisk's, Sans i want you to go to Grillby's and make sure there are no other cameras besides the ones i found and he found, give me a call if you find anything else" Wings downed a cup of coffee.

 

"Papyrus you are more than welcome to call your boyfriend and make sure he's aware of the situation i don't think Jester knows about the two of you but it's worth making sure your robot lover knows there may be someone out there keeping tabs on him, more so than usual and Sans you are more than welcome to make sure your Firery paramore is at ease when you go over to the bar" Both Sans and Papyrus froze at WingDings words, he thought they would be shocked that he found out but this was ridicous, he was there older brother of course he would know when they were dating.

 

The silence in the dining room and louder than any scream Wings had ever heard.

 

Wings sighed.

 

"i know about your partners, though i understand why you would keep it a secret from everyone else i have to admit I'm shocked you kept it from me" Wings admitted.

 

Papyus was wrigging his hands in his lap while Sans rubbed his sockets.

 

"BROTHER IT'S NOT THAT . . ." Papyrus trailed off and looked at Sans, Papurus's expression held an equal measure of sadness and guilt.

 

"what Papyrus is tryin to say is that . . . . it's not like we didn't want you to know it's just that we didn't think you would understand" Sans sighed and rubbed his skull.

 

"i know i'm not incredibly well skilled when it comes to expressing my emotions sometimes but i will say now, i have no problem with the both of you seeking romantic attachments as long as you keep being yourselves and keep on top of your work there is no problem" WingDings explained.

 

Sans and Papyrus shared a unconvinced look for a long moment then Papyrus spoke.

 

"SO YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH ME DATING METTATON?" Papyrus piped up.

 

"of course not, infact i think you two are well suited for each other" Wings smiled at his youngest brother.

 

"THAT'S WHAT SANS SAID!" Papyrus exclaimed.

 

"ah, so you both are aware of each others boyfriends then?" at least they had each other to talk with when they didn't feel comfortable with talk to him.

 

**Which makes me happy and a little sad**

 

"I found out when Papyrus asked me what he should wear for his date, so i thought considerin' he was bein so open with it all i 'ought to open up about Grillby" Sans explained.

 

"makes sense" WingDings pulled a pack of smokes from his trouser pocket.

 

"I'LL CALL METTATON RIGHT NOW, HE WON'T BE PLEASED IN THE LEAST!" Papyrus said as he walked towards the kitchen with his cellphone already dialling, he hadn't even made it into the kitche before both WingDings and Sans heard the robot call down the other end of the line "Darling!"

 

WingDings smiled as he lit his ciggerette, it was nice to know that his brothers had partners.

 

"you've been whistling while you work on your guns lately" At Sans words WingDings paused mid blowing smoke, Wings blew the rest of the smoke out and turned to his younger brother with a quizical look.

 

"whistling?" WingDings frowned as he tried to think of a time where he whistled during his work hours.

 

WingDings and Sans turn to look at the kitchen door, the sound of a chainsaw was on the other end of Papyrus's phone.

 

**I'm guessing Papyrus's robot love didn't take the news very well**

 

"yea, i was pretty damn suprised" Sans continued, Wings turned to look at his brother again.

 

"at first i didn't think it was you who was whistling but sure enough it was. You've been more relaxed lately, i think that human is a good influence on you" Sans relaxed back in his chair with his trade mark grin.

 

"to be honest I've been wantin' to meet her, i wanted to see the tiny human that can handle my big brother" Wings chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

 

WingDings was sure they both would get a kick out of meeting her properly, sure they saw her sing but they hadn't met her yet, maybe they should.

 

Papyrus came back in the room and sat back down, "how did Mettaton handle the news?" Wings enquired.

 

"HE SEEMS TO BE HANDLING IT SUPRISINGLY WELL!" Papyrus assured them which caused both WingDings and Sans to share a look.

 

"i want the both of you to meet Frisk, but first i need to explain something . . . a little unusual about where she came from, I'm going to explain everything i know and only once I'm done you both can ask as many questions as you want, but bare in mind i don't have all the awnsers" Wings looked at both his brothers that seemed to be dying of curiousity.

　

 

*****************************************************************************

　

 

Jester downed his third whiskey in a row as he waited not so pateintly as Gerson watched the video Jester had brought him. He tried his best not to pace around like a crazy person and sat on the sofa closest to Gerson's private bar in his office.

 

Jester decided to sip his fourth whiskey as he locked his gaze on Gerson and his lack of a reaction as he watched the video five more times, Gerson was expressionless, What Jester would give to know what he was thinking!

 

Gerson then nodded and lounged back in his office chair.

 

"you have done splendidly!" Gerson exploded as he cackled darkly and pressed a button under his desk.

 

"i dare say you've earned a bonus!" Gerson got up and went over to his bar and poured himself a glass, he looked beyond ecstatic!

 

Gerson's two body guards walked in already tense and ready for any order their boss had for them but once they saw how happy their boss was they visibly relaxed knowing there wasn't going to be any fighting . . . right now.

 

"get Jester's payment and throw in a tidy bonus, he's gone above and beyond what i expected!" Gerson then downed his drink and winced at the burning down his throat then smiled darkly, the two body guards shared a curious look and then went off to the Casinos vault to collect the gold.

 

"i didn't think the fall of Don WingDings Gaster would come so soon, i thought i would have to at least wait untill Asgore came back from whatever secret project he's been working on for all these months. By the way your work with WingDings and Frisk is over i want you to focus your energy on finding out what Asgore has been up to, the secretive bastard hasn't even been seen in public for at least two months and Alphys hasn't been seen either, oh while you're at it find out where Undyne is too, Alphys and her are practically connected at the hip nowadays, but both haven't been seen" Gerson's glee was momentarily put on hold when he saw the look in Jester's dark eyes.

 

"you're worried about getting caught by WingDings, you think you got too close?" Gerson rolled that thought in his mind and then clapped his best spy on the back.

 

"don't worry, WingDings won't be around long enough to lay a hand on you and besides I'm relocating you into the heart of FellCity untill the WingDings problem has been dealt with, I'm not losing my best spy" Gerson's words eased Jesters fear a bit.

 

"i'll feel safer the second i'm in FellCity" Jester continued to sip his drink.

 

"i understand, but try not to worry too much, focus on your next assignment while i focus on WingDings and his lovely human" Gerson walked back to his desk and sat down with a huge smile on his face.

 

"what are you going to do with Frisk?" Jester hoped whatever Gerson was going to do wouldn't cut in to him dating her himself.

 

"well considering she is from another world i'll want to tap into her memories first then . . . . . . . .then i want to find out how loyal she is to WingDings, if she can he cousersed onto my side she can tell me everything she knows about Grillby and the Gaster brothers" Gerson leaned back in his chair.

 

"then maybe she can sing here" Gerson looked more relaxed than Jester had ever seen him.

 

"what if she's loyal to WingDings?, what then?" Jester had a pretty good idea of what Gerson would do, but he had to hear it.

 

"if she can't be pulled onto my side i'll have to drug her up to the max and sell her to the highest bidder, i'll be able to make money out of her either way, humans are very exotic, they are a expensive kink in FellCity, the wealthiest monsters will come far and wide for her. It doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eye" Gerson chuckled.

 

Jester downed the rest of his drink, easy on the eye?, she was stunning, Gerson was going to be rolling in gold coins if she wasn't loyal to him.

 

As wealthy as Jester was his gold couldn't compare to the wealthy monsters that would come for her and it's not as if he could ask Gerson to give up all that gold for him to keep her as a pet.

 

It was a fact Jester couldn't afford her . . . . but maybe he could get in some alone time with her before the auction if she proved to be loyal to WingDings. Sure those two seemed close but they hadn't been dating long, though having said that she knew him in her world, Jester was sure of it. The way she looked at him, the way her guard fell down around him. She has to know him!

 

But the WingDings in this world wasn't her WingDings so maybe the connection they had here wasn't the same, maybe it wasn't incredibly strong or at least not strong enough for her to not endanger herself for his sake.

 

Jester knew what was happening . . . he was reaching . . . hoping she would turn against WingDings, he had a sliver of a hope she would turn against him, Jester was banking on her not having a strong enough connection with WingDings in this world.

 

"when are you going to grab her?" Jester stared into his now empty glass.

 

"as soon as i distract the Gaster brothers, all i have to do is stir up some trouble in their area and then i'll send my boys after her, i'll need to keep WingDings distracted with a big enough fuss that he takes his eyes off Frisk which means i have to kick up a pretty big fuss" Gerson's eyes glowed with horrible intent.

 

There was only one thing that would distract WingDings completely like that and Jester knew what it was. There was only one thing Don WingDings would freak out over . . .

 

"Sans or Papyrus?" Jester asked grimly, there was going to be alot of dust in Fell.

 

"Sans, his teleportation magic is a fucking pain, he could just teleport in here and take Frisk back" Gerson lit up a cigar, one of his more expensive ones, the ones he was saving for the down fall of WingDings.

 

"how are you going to attack him, he can dodge like a mother fucker" Jester sneered, he had to hand it to the middle skeleton, he could avoid any and all attacks that came his way, Jester had never heard of him even getting hit once.

 

"who said i was going to attack him?" Gerson asked innocently.

 

Jester frowned.

 

**What?**

 

 

 

 


	12. WingDings Out Of The Void

 

As soon as the talk with WingDings about Frisk was over Sans teleported to Grillbys and just as he expected he saw his firery boyfriend in a foul mood, his pride and joy was hacked into, Sans could hardly blame him. If the situation was reversed Sans' eyes would be glowing uncontrolably. Grillby caught sight of Sans and then turned to send all his workers home.

 

Sans was glad for it, if Grillby was going to unleash his anger and worries he wasn't going to do it with people watching and as Grillby's boyfriend it was Sans' job to relieve him of all stress and get him to a point where he was comfortable again.

 

As the last of the workers left the building Grillby started striding towards him.

 

"so did you find any more cameras besides the ones you told me about?" Sans asked, Grillby wrapped his arms around him, suprising Sans to no end.

 

Sans wrapped his arms around him in turn and began stroking his back.

 

"no other cameras, the place is clean" Grillby pulled away, Sans grinned widely.

 

"what are you smiling about?" Grillby tilted his head to the side.

 

"well i know it's not appropriate to say but it's nice you're letting me comfort you" Sans pulled Grillbys head down so he can whisper to him, "you know other than the comfort i gave you last night" Sans placed a kiss on his neck, out of the corner of Sans' socket he spyed a few cardboard boxes stacked up.

 

"i would allowed you to do so much more if your Wings wasn't down stairs" Grillby chuckled.

 

"yea, Wings told me about his date with Frisk last night" Sans mused and then his smile turned more flirty.

 

"you would of let me do more eh?, next time i'll tell my bro to fuck off cause if last night was you holding back" Sans whistled low.

 

"i still have your sindge marks on my rib cage babe, it was the hottest night of my life" Sans winked, Grillby shook his head and laughed.

 

"that's my Grillbz, so what's with these boxes?" Sans nodded towards them.

 

Grillby sighed and cast the boxes a slightly annoyed glance, "i think it was a mix up, i didn't order it but the delivery guy insisted they were for me, there wasn't any contact info either so i can't even send it back" Grillby snorted.

 

Sans opened one of the boxes and pulled out one of the many bottles of . . . mustard?

 

"so what you're saying is the problem is that you have too much free shit?!" Sans laughed and eyed the bottle.

 

Grillby tsked but couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

 

"what am i surposed to do with eight boxes of firey mustard?" Sans laughed at him question.

 

"well for starters you could pour it on your body and i could lick it off" Sans ran his now heated sockets over Grillby's body.

 

"I'm suprised you haven't tried that yet" Grillby chuckled but looked at Sans with clear lust.

 

"there are worst things to be stuck with than mustard, besides this is the good stuff" Sans unscrewed the cap and raised the bottle to Grillby.

 

"to the finest flame in all of Fell" Sans grinned when he spied a blush on his firery cheek and took a sip as opposed to what he wanted to do which was chug it. He loved this brand but the packaging looked different, maybe they changed the recipe, if they did and it wasn't the same he didn't want to spit it out in front of his lover.

 

Sans pulled the bottle away from his mouth with a frown and eyed up the bottle.

 

"any good?" Grillby asked.

 

**THUMP!**

 

Sans held his chest, his SOUL was reacting badly, but why?

 

"Sans?" Grillby's concerned voice met his skull and he looked up with a concerned expression of his own.

 

Grillby in a few long stides got to Sans but not before he witness to his horror Sans' eye sockets go blank as his body hit the floor.

 

"SANS!" Grillby's body burned into an inferno as he held Sans in his arms.

 

"SANS!, NO OH GOD NO!!!"

　

 

**Mean while in Gerson's Casino**

 

　

Gerson laughed hysterically, a moment ago he asked the monster he sent to Grillby's with poisoned supply of Sans' favourite drink to tell him the second Sans drank it.

 

His awnser was the sound of fire and a screaming voice calling out for Sans to wake up.

 

Gerson hung up barely able to sit up properly, the Casino owner appreacated good comedic timing as much as the next monster but that was just beautiful timing.

 

Once Gerson's laughter transformed to a few stray chuckles he punched in a number and pressed the phone to the side of his head and waited for a moment.

 

"what's up boss?"

 

"Sans has been taken care of, go get her now" Gerson cackled down the phone.

 

He hung up and he was still laughing and slapping his knee.

 

"Oh god!, that's not gonna get old for a while!"

 

**And so it begins, the downfall of Don WingDings Gaster, best enjoy these last peaceful moments you cocky fuck. By the end of the night everything you have will be mine and you will be nothing but dust by the time the sun rises.**

　

 

************************************************************************

　

 

The coffee shop in WaterFall made the best white hot chocolates, they were so creamy and satisfying, Frisk was all but purring as she sipped her hot chocolate outside her apartment building.

 

She was off to work soon but she wanted to take a few minutes to relax and listen to sound of water falling, Frisk loved WaterFall, the sounds, the smells, the light blue glow . . .

 

Most of all she loved the Echo Flowers, even after all this time she found them amazing, they were pure magic to her.

 

Frisk looked over at the closest Echo Flower to her, it was no more than five or six steps away, Frisk smiled and walked over to the flower and gave it a light tap.

 

_I don't like it here, it's too quiet . . . . which apartment is she in again?_

 

Frisk frowned and then looked over at the other Echo Flower close by and walked over to it and gave it a light tap.

 

_Gerson said he wanted her alive and unharmed, not even a scratch so be careful, humans bruise easily_

 

Fear creeped up Frisk's spine, she was frozen in place and staring in horror at the flower, Frisk already knew it was too late, Frisk's heart felt like it was going to burst from the overwhelming surge of panic, no one was around but still . . . instinct took over . . . and there was only one thing she did when she was in a blind panic . . .

 

"WINGDI . ." Frisk began to scream when a damp cloth that smelled so strongly of medicence it made her eyes water instantly and as tears began to fall everything went black.

　

 

*************************************************************************

　

 

Gerson looked down at the sleeping human laying down on the sofa in his office, she truly was a very pretty human, the prettiest he'd ever seen. But to be fair he hadn't seen humans up close and personal but by gauging the reactions of his body guards and Jester's he could easily see how vaulable her beauty was. From what Jester had told him she had a voice to match.

 

"is there a single bruise on her?" Gerson took a long drag and blew out a huge cloud of smoke.

 

"no sir, they were very gentle with her" body guard number two told him.

 

"good" Gerson snorted and continued to look down at Frisk.

 

"did she have anything with her when she was grabbed?" bodyguard number one handed over a small glittery handbag, Gerson took it and emptied it onto his desk, after he cast his eyes over the small amount of things that fell onto his desk he was satisfyed that she didn't have a weapon on her. But she did have a phone.

 

Gerson leaned up against the side of his desk and flipped through her contacts, Grillby, Shyren & WingDings.

 

Gerson heard she sang on the same stage as Shyren but he didn't know they were this close, maybe he could get Shyren to sing at his Casnio too. He stared at WingDings number for a long moment.

 

WingDings would come if she called him, it would work best if she was the one who called him, he would be none the wiser about who snatched her if he kept Frisk blind folded while she was on the phone to him. It wasn't a terrible idea.

 

Gerson wanted that fuck to panic and sweat about his human before he was dusted, maybe he'd make that fuck kneel before he dusted him, very humbling for the cockiest bastard in Fell.

 

Not in a million years did Gerson ever think WingDings would be brought down by a mere human woman, but here they were, the plan was falling so perfectly into place he felt giddy.

 

Gerson laughed. It was as if WingDings was begging him to take him down, exposing such a weakness so openly.

 

Gerson's smile grew wider and sharper, the second he took over the Dons territories in Waterfall and Snowdin he was going to knock down their home and build a Casino in it's place, he would be the Don, Don Gerson. It had a nice ring to it.

 

After that he would focus on finding out what Asgore has been doing all this time, Gerson's curiosity burned his SOUL.

 

Soon, so soon all Gerson's plans were going to fall neatly into place. First he had to dust WingDings then he could enjoy all the treasures that would fall into his lap.

 

"she will wake up soon, what are your orders?" body guard number two asked.

 

"make sure all my wealthiest clients know what time to be here, either side Frisk is on i need them to know I'll be the new Don by the end of the night and they will all yeild to me or get dusted, prepare the Casino and it's staff for the biggest night it will ever see" Gerson then cast a look at Frisk.

 

"I'm feeling very generous tonight, considering i'm going to get everything i want tonight i don't mind being . . . kind with her, get everything ready for her"

 

Gerson's unique ability was going to come in handy tonight, of course it wasn't originally his, he bought it from a the black market, well he bought the monster it belonged to and extracted it, killing the monster in the process. But it was for a good cause, because this unique ability allowed a person to see anothers memories and Gerson was very keen on seeing Frisk's.

 

What other opportunity would he get to see an alternate universe, besides that the curiousity about Frisk and this other worlds WingDings was almost uncontrolable, he wanted to see how strong their bond was for himself and to see how much he would have to offer for her to turn against the Don.

 

Gerson's eyes glowed a bright green as he cast his gaze on to her body and then looked deeper until he saw her SOUL, quite a pretty SOUL if he did say so himself. Gerson breathed in deep and blew out a thick cloud of green mist that landed onto her and then was absorbed by her body and into her SOUL. A few seconds later the mist drew it's self out of her and floated above her.

 

Gerson grabbed his office chair and brought it a couple of feet away from her body and sat down.

 

**Show time!**

 

Jester walked in the door then and eyed the human on the sofa.

 

"you're just in time, Sans has been taken care of and now I'm going to see her memories, you are welcome to pull up a chair" Gerson the turned back to business at hand.

 

 

 

A vision in a green tinted mist arose in the air between the monsters in the room, like a cinema screen.

 

"show me you and WingDings, i want to know your story" Gerson ordered softly as he got comfortable in his chair.

 

The mist floated gracefully while flickering lights seemed to shine from within the cloud, until images started to appear.

 

An image of Snowdin appeared but it was different from the Snowdin Gerson knew.

 

"what is this?" one of the bouncers gasped.

 

"if my pictures of her entering Fell are correct she isn't even from this world, she's from an alternate reality" Jester chirped up leaning against a near by wall.

 

Gerson regained his composure from the shock of seeing her world then continued to watch in amazement.

 

Gerson's eyes almost bugged out of his skull with what he saw next.

 

_Sans walked with Frisk, passing the shops in Snowdin._

 

_"Snowdin is perfect" Frisk sighed._

 

_"ya think so?" Sans ever present smile was on his face._

 

_Frisk spotted a dark figure in the distance, it almost resembeled a skeleton but it looked slightly melted._

 

_Frisk stopped in her tracks as she continued to stare._

 

_Frisk thought she had met every monster in the underground and then the figure disappeared._

 

_"you all right kiddo?" Sans turned to look at her and the looked in the direction she was staring._

 

_"Sans who was that?, i thought i met every monster in the underground" Frisk was still staring where the creature had appeared._

 

_Sans raised an eye socket and then continued to smile happily._

 

_"whelp, why don't ya discribe what ya saw, maybe i can help you out with identifying em" Sans was looking at Frisk, waiting for her to say something as she continued to stare._

 

_"was what ya saw that scary?, did they scare you?" Sans asked._

 

_"no . . . not scary . . . they had a huge smile on their face but . . . i got the impression they wern't happy, i think they we're sad" Frisk's voice went soft and sweet as she uttered the last word._

 

_"Hmmmmm" Sans hummed in thought._

 

_"i think i know what ya saw, did this monster kinda look like a skeleton?" it was only then Frisks head snapped to look at Sans._

 

_"yes!, who are they?" Sans sighed and beckoned her to follow._

 

_"okay kiddo i'll show you, just don't tell Papyrus it would only upset him" Sans walked ahead with Frisk following._

 

The mist was clear of images, flickered and then showed an image of Sans and Frisk in a small room that looked like a lab of sorts, the floor was tilted and the walls we're a light blue, with a work bench covered in blue prints, something big was covered with a sheet.

 

_"where are we?" Frisk eyed the room with curiosity._

 

_"this is the room at the back of the house, you know the one that's locked" Sans walked further into the room._

 

_"ah, i always thought that was like a storage shed or something" Frisk followed Sans deeper into the room to the work bench._

 

_"okay kiddo, deal is you can't tell Papyrus okay?" Sans looked up at Frisk._

 

_"i promise i won't tell him" Frisk made a cross motion over her heart with her finger._

 

_"you are just too precious" Sans shook his head._

 

_"you see there was another skeleton that lived in snowdin, WingDings Gaster, he was our father. He was the royal scientist before Alphys, he was a genius" Sans smiled so warmly._

 

_"but then one day he fell into one of his creations and he was shattered across our world, Papyrus was only a baby bones at the time, he has no memory of him, because of the force of which my old man was shattered no body seems to remember him. But ever so often he flashes back into exisitance, i tried to get Alphys to try and get him out without letting anyone know. If i told Papyrus about dad and we couldn't get him out he would be so upset" Sans's smile faltered._

 

_"how is it going?, the whole getting him back thing" Frisk asked as softly as she could, she didn't want to upset her friend._

 

_"it's not I'm afriad, Alphys can't make head nor tails of WingDings work and i've tried to help her but it's starting to seem like . . ." Sans trailed off._

 

_Frisk was quiet for a long moment with an unreadable expression, a plan was forming in her head._

 

_Frisk hummed in deep thought._

 

_Sans kept looking at her in confusion and curiosity._

 

_"okay" Frisk said finally and then turned on her heel to leave._

 

Jester who was leaning up against the wall took a chair next to Gerson.

 

The images flickered again to reveal Alphys lab with Alphys leading Frisk to a spare lab room in the basement.

 

_"everything . . y . .you could want is . . is right here O . .okay?" Alphys turned on a light to showcase the old lab._

 

_"so this one hasn't been touched in ages right?, all the books, notes and blue prints of W.D Gaster is in here right?" Frisk asked as she ran her eyes all over the dusty lab._

 

_"Ye . . .Yes! everything he e . .eve . .everything he used would be right h . .here!" Alphy stuttered._

 

_Frisk smiled and hugged the lizard monster hard earning a gasp from her._

 

_"thank you so much for this" Frisk said and then left go to open the blinds and windows on the far end of the lab._

 

_"Y . .you're welcome!"_

 

The images flickered from one image to the other, Frisk cleaning the lab, going through boxes of files, learning WingDings so she could read the notes and files, Frisk finding Wings glasses and lab coat and putting them up on the nearby coat rack, Frisk making a breakthrough and started making a metal archway, a portal! through out these images Frisk would talk out loud, her thought proccess was that WingDings might be able to hear her and if he flickered back into exisitance he could give her pointers in what she was doing.

 

The next image was Alphys walking into the lab Frisk was using with a look of pure shock on her face.

 

_Music blared from a radio that was sat on the prinsteenly clean desk, infact every thing was clean and devoid of dust or mess, every book was catagorized and in it's place and the notes and blue prints that we're out on the the nearby work benchs we're neatly placed._

 

_Alphys looked down Frisk's body until her eyes bugged out at her sparkly purple go go boots, not that her clothes we're considered normal attire either, Frisk was wearing tight black trousers and a long leaved white shirt, the sleaves of which we're rolled up, her hair was held up in a bun with a flower hair clip._

 

_Frisk turned to see Alphys staring at her boots._

 

_"Ton Ton said that confidence is directly linked to creativity so he gave me a pair of his boots, purple is Wings favourite colour so it seemed the best choice. Besides Mettaton is a genius i've felt a surge of energy ever since i put them on, I'm made such a break through!" Frisk smiled as she got a gurny ready close to the door with everything a person could want when reviving a monster who's close to being dust._

 

_Alphys just stared in shock she couldn't even move._

 

_"h . .how?" was all the lizard monster could mutter._

 

_"i was able to dicpyer WingDings notes and found out i can make a portal to where he is, all i did was follow the instructions" Frisk said over her shoulder while she looked from a folder of notes to the base of the arch and the to the control panel she had built._

 

_"b . .but . .but how did you dicpyer his notes! . . they are coded" Alphys stutter seemed to lessen from her shock._

 

_"because it's not a code, it's WingDings, WingDings is a font the same as Comic Sans and Papyrus" Frisk laid on her side on the floor next to the control panel and fiddled with some wires poking out of a square hole with a square metal plate laying next to her._

 

_"the gurny is because i don't know what kind of state he'll be in when i get him out, i don't want him turning to dust when i get him out just because i wasn't prepared" Frisk finished with fiddling and put the metal plate back and screwed it in place._

 

_"w . .when you get him out? isn't it . .it a matter of if?" Alphys seemed to be having an emotional break down._

 

_"i know where Gaster is, he's in the void between worlds, all i need to do is get him out, i know how to do it i just need to execute the plan" Frisk got up and walked over to pully system she set up._

 

_"I'm gonna tie this cord around my waist and I'm going to jump into the void to find Wings" Frisk pulled out the cord as long as it could go._

 

_"this length should be enough" the cord covered the floor._

 

_"um . . yes i think so but . . but i think might have over killed it with the cord" Alphys said pointing at the mountain of cord around Frisks feet._

 

_"that was my aim, i don't want to be off by even an inch of rescuing Wings" Frisk pressed a button on the side of the pully and the cord began to pull back and then Frisk pressed a second button to quicken it's pace and then as third to quick it again and then a fourth button to slow it down._

 

_"I don't understand you're not a scientist!" Alphys interrupted._

 

_Frisk then understood why Alphys was freaking out, Alphys felt useless. she couldn'y read Wings notes or blueprints but in a matter of days Frisk did, not only that Frisk built something to save Wings, something Alphys had been trying to do for ages._

 

_"you are right i am not a scientist, because this isn't science Alphys this is a rescue mission, that incredible man has been stuck in that void for years now, we have to get him out. Wings has done so much for monsters, the core, Asgore and for the entire underground the least i can do is save his life and bring back my best friends father" Frisk spoke with passion in every word._

 

_Frisk took a breath, "if everything goes as planned the rescue mission will be this weekend and i want you to be there, you know more about monster medicene than i do, when i pull Wings out of there i want you to look him over and make sure his HP stays up" Frisk pointed to the gurny and the medicle supplies._

 

_"i know alot from what Sans has told me about healing skeletons but i need a real doctor and you are the best doctor in the underground, i want you to help me . . . will you please help me?"_

 

The images flickered again.

 

Jester rubbed his eyes and sighed, this was way more intense that what he thought it was going to be, all he thought was that they we're gonna see was Wings and Frisk fucking.

 

The images began to form again, Jester reached for a bottle of whiskey and took a swig, he felt like he was gonna need it to get to the end of this story.

 

_Alphys was standing by the gurny as Frisk tied the cord around her waist and through the loops of her belt just to be safe, she down a cup of warm coffee and picked up one of Gasters guns, Frisk had no idea what else was in the void but she wanted to be prepared._

 

_"okay are you ready Doctor Alphys" Frisk walked up to the now fully operational portal, inside the portal was pure darkness. Attached to Frisk belt were flares to light the way, including a strong torch and extra batteries for the gun. Also attatched to her belt was the buttons for the pully system so when she was in there and got Wings she could pull them out._

 

_"I'm ready" Alphys said with conviction._

 

_Frisk nodded to Alphys and she turned on the radio, the music Frisk had been playing in the lab blared out, twice WingDings flashed into exisistance and both of those time that song was playing, Frisk hoped that if he heard it through the portal he would know Frisk was coming._

 

_"WingDings! Can you hear me?" Frisk called through the portal, but there was no answer._

 

_"I'm coming to get you!" Frisk called again, still no answer._

 

_Frisk gripped her gun and then jumped through the portal the last thing she heard just before she entered fully into the void was Alphys gasp._

 

_It was black, everywhere she looked was black, pure darkness, Frisk's glowing belt lit her up like a christmas tree, Frisk was floating through darkness, it was creepy._

 

_"Wings!" Frisk called out, the sound of her voice went far._

 

_"Wings I've come to save you! Where are you?" Frisk called as she went deeper into the darkness._

 

_Ever so often the shine of her torch caught something glittery and she would go to investigate it, it was usually nothing untill she found a pair of glasses floating in the dark._

 

_Frisk was close._

 

_More glittery dots we're found but no Wings, but then._

 

_Frisk gasped, deeper down she could see it, the back of a figure._

 

_"Wings!" she screamed out._

 

_The figure stilled and the slowly turn to look at her, he looked shocked, absolutely floored._

 

_"I'm coming!" Frisk floated down until they were mere inches from one another._

 

_Frisk reached and wrapped her around around his body, he was whole here not just fractures._

 

_Frisk stroked the back of his skull and held him close._

 

_"I'm here, don't be afraid, you don't have to be alone anymore" Frisk clicked the button on her belt and while holding Wings tightly they began to be pulled up, it felt like an eternity in which they were being pulled out, it sent frightful chills up her spine to know how far she truly lept into this seemingly unending darkness. Frisk was afraid of the dark as a child but this was a whole new level that if her child self was here would probably scream in pure terror._

 

_Wings didn't say a word, he still seemed to be in total disbelief in what was happening, Frisk couldn't blame him, if it was her she wouldn't believe it either, how long was he stuck in this darkness, soon she started to hear the music from the lab get louder and louder, almost there._

 

_and then . . . there was light and music._

 

_Frisk landed on her back with WingDings on top of her, Frisk picked up her touch from her belt and threw it at the red button on the control panel and then the portal to the void was closed._

 

_The portal was close and WingDings was still here._

 

_Alphys stood frozen in shock and did not move._

 

_It was only then Frisk truly comprehended what she did, she saved Wings, she still couldn't believe it._

 

_" . . .Wing . . ." Frisk said weakly and it was only then Wings lifted himself up on his skeletal hands and knees._

 

_He wasn't melted anymore, he was what Frisk guessed was back to normal, normal being that there on top of her was a handsome skeleton, he was wearing what she assume was what he wore when he fell into the void, a black turtle neck, smart black trouser and black shiney shoes._

 

_"you saved me" Wings empty sockets we're shining brightly with a white light._

 

_"i need you on that gurny, we need to give you a check up and make sure you're okay" Frisk pointed shakily to the gurny where Alphys was still frozen next to._

 

_"yes, Ma'am" Wings said in a sly tone with a smile quirked on his face._

 

_"Doctor Alphys turn the music down and to something alot more soothing" Frisk said as Wings pulled himself up onto his knees and offer his hand to Frisk to help her up._

 

_"OH! Y . .yes of course" Alphys ran over to the radio and fiddled with it until soft polka pop music lightly filled the air._

 

_Once Frisk and WingDings were on their feet Frisk wrapped a arm around his waist and place a hand on his chest._

 

_"just go slow okay, we don't know what kind of damage you're in" Frisk craned her neck to look up at Wings, he's so tall!_

 

_"i will follow you're orders Doctor . . what is your name my dear?" Wings voice was a little croaky but soft and warm, it almost melted Frisk then and there._

 

_"OH! Frisk . . she isn't a D . . octor!" Alphys said and Frisk couldn't help but feel slightly insulted by that, she didn't know why, maybe she didn't want to seem uneducated infront of Wings._

 

_"you did all this without a degree?" Wings wheezed in shock._

 

_"all i did was follow your intructions, now on the gurny" Frisk made sure he didn't fall but was suprised by how smoothly he got on the gurney._

 

_"are you in any pain Wings?" Frisk said as she grabbed a damp clothes and gripped his chin and moved it to face her fully._

 

_"not at all my dear" he took Frisks hand that was currently holding his chin in his._

 

_"Alphys who is this enchanting creature?" Wings asked not taking his socket off her._

 

_"That's Frisk" Alphys gasped she kept darting her eyes from Wings to Frisk._

 

_"um . . . er would um . . you two like to be alone?" Alphys stuttered clearly feeling some kind of spark between them._

 

_"that would be for the best Doctor Alphys, Frisk can look after me from here besides i want to get to know my heroin that risked her life to save me"_

 

_Frisk watched in suprise as Alphys left the room._

 

_"now why did you do that for you need medical attention" Frisk scolded him while pointing her finger at him accusingly._

 

_"i am perfectly all right my HP is back to normal, come see for yourself" Wings pulled the HP monitor closer and Frisk looked down to see thin wires attatched to his SOUL, Alphys must of done it while she was distracted with Wings._

 

_Frisk looked at the monitor and it indeed showed Wings HP at full._

 

_"how is that possible?" Frisk gasp and leaned over Wings to have a better look._

 

_"Alphys can work quick when the situation arises" Wings voice sounded amused, Frisk looked down at Wings to see her chest was mere inches from his face, Frisk pulled away._

 

_"if you're truly healed how about those cracks?, don't they hurt?" Frisk held his skull in her hands._

 

_"those were given to me long ago by a fallen human, they do not hurt, speaking of which you are a human right" it wasn't a question but Frisk nodded._

 

_"yes i am, but you have nothing to fear i would never cause any of the monsters any harm" Frisk put her hands up to try and portray how docile she was, after everything that happened between monster and humans he must he worried about what damage she would cause, not that she could blame him._

 

_"a gentle human willing to rescue a monster, willing to put herself in grave danger just to save a monster" Wings smiled and stared at her for a long moment._

 

_"well I'll be damned" he chuckled._

 

_Frisk averted her gaze and blushed lightly and hugged her arms._

 

_"all i did was follow your instructions" Frisk said meekly._

 

_"my instructions are all in WingDings font, you taught yourself WingDings in order to save me?" the smile on Wings' face kept growing by the minute._

 

_"yes, i did" Frisk fiddled his her fingers_ , **why is he looking at me like that.**

 

_"how long did it take for you to learn WingDings?, it's not a common or easily used font" WingDings enquired with an amused smile on his face._

 

_"it took me three days to get a good understanding of it" Frisk cast Wings a confused look._

 

_"three days!" WingDings laughed and then continued to chuckle._

 

_Frisk tried hard to keep a smile off her face in response so he covered her twitching lip with her hand._

 

_"Alphys must of been quite annoyed!" Wings wheezed._

 

_That caught Frisk's attention, infact she did seem abit annoyed more shocked than anything._

 

_"why's that?" Frisk asked._

 

_"Alphys has been trying to crack it for years, she thought it was a code, she didn't even suspect it was a font" Wings laughed continued to laugh hard._

 

_Frisk smiled and shook her head, that would explain why Alphys freak out on her._

 

_Frisk turn and walked towards another work bench while Wings composed himself, she picked up Wings' old glasses and brought them over to him._

 

_Wings wiped a laughter tear from his socket and was sitting up._

 

_"your glasses, i don't know how much you need them to see" Frisk handed him his glasses._

 

_"thank you my dear, they are very useful while reading a persons SOUL" Wings took them from her and put them on, the glasses stayed in place even with the lack of ears, Alphys explained that they were a kind of magnectic that was strongly attracted to the magic that was in his skull._

 

_"you can read SOULS?"_

 

_Wings looked Frisk's body up and down a few times and then settled on her chest._

 

_"that i can, since my crainial traurma i find it hard to read a SOUL with out my glasses, but your SOUL is . . . very lovely, quite attractive actually" he crossed his arms and continued to stare at her._

 

_Frisk stepped back, "then avert your sockets" Frisk crossed her arms over her chest in an X formation._

 

_"i apologise for my being so forward, you're the first person i've seen properly in a long time, it's just that i don't think i've met a single person in this lab wearing boots like those" Wings sockets were glued to her legs._

 

_"they were a gift from Ton Ton, i mean Mettaton, you should be thanking these boots, they gave me confidence and passion and with out that i wouldn't of been able to save you" Frisk huffed._

 

_Wings disconnected the wires and walked over to Frisk and took her hands in his._

 

_"of course, I apologise i haven't even thanked you yet, all i've done is give you insults which intended to be compliments, so allow me to start again" Wing kissed her left hand._

 

_"i thank you for saving me, for going into a dangerous place on my behalf and bringing me back to this world, i will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done" _the light in his sockets looked so warm and full of emotion.__

 

_"that's perfectly alright, you must be still in shock, now that your safe and sound you should go back home Sans and Papyrus will be exstatic to see you" Wings reared his head back._

 

_"my boys?!, do you think they will even remember me?, I'm not sure how long i've been away" Wings looked conflicted._

 

_Frisk took his skull in her hands, "Sans remembers you but Papyrus may need some reminding but with Sans and your help he will remember something, I'll walk you back the path might have changed since you were gone"_

 

The mist fell apart and disappeared.

 

After a long silence Gerson snorted.

 

"well i guess i can't sway her loyalty then" Gerson cursed under his breath.

 

"But i will give it a try anyway" Gerson concluded.

 

 

 

 


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose!

 

Sweet, soft and quiet jazz music was playing, Frisk smiled blissfully, she felt so comfy and warm, but she couldn't move. She couldn't see either, soft fabric was tied around her head cutting off her vision, her arms were tied behind her back, again the fabric that bound her was soft.

 

Frisk figited up into a sitting position, she was able to touch her feet to the ground and sumise she was sitting on a sofa.

 

"do not be alarmed i will not harm you, but i do need to talk to you" a oddly familiar voice spoke. Frisk frowned and tried to place the voice in her memories.

 

"Gerson?" Frisk squeaked.

 

Frisk heard an impressed chuckle and then her blindfold fell away, Frisk found her self in a luxuary office, adorned in expensive furniture, taxidermied animals and gold.

 

Sure enough her guess was correct Gerson stood before her but he was wearing a dark green suit that looked just as expensive as the room, golden cufflinks and even his shiny black shoes were golden tipped.

 

Gerson seemed to be very wealthy in this world!

 

"we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet, but yes my name is Gerson i own a very popular Casino in HotLand, i wanted to make a deal with you" Gerson had a lit cigar in his hand that he brought to his lips.

 

"what kind of a deal?" Frisk asked and tilted her head up to look him in the eye, Gerson was tall, not as tall as Wings but pretty damn tall.

 

"a business deal, I'm sure you're confused by this situation, but i promise you there was no other way of meeting with you with out the Don knowing about it and putting a stop to it" Gerson sneered from mentioning the Don.

 

"you mean WingDings?" Gerson inclinded his head.

 

"i'll try to explain as clearly as i can. I am going to be taking over WaterFall and Snowdin as my territory and in order to do that i need to be the Don, WingDings won't step down so I'm going to force him to step down. That's where you come in, i want you to call WingDings to a location, i want you to be there to lower his guard and once his guard is lowered he will be dusted, i would prefer it if you were the one to kill him, he won't expect you to harm him, but i understand if you can't do that and i will settle for you to distract him while one of my men sneaks up behind him. You will be handsomely rewarded for your vital contributions to my cause and will be a very wealthy woman by the end of the night, also i will hire you as a singer in my Casino and will pay you thrice the amount Grillby is paying you and move you into a penthouse apartment in HotLand" Gerson took a long drag from his cigar and blew a huge cloud of smoke. He then nodded to the two body guards Frisk only just relaized was standing behind him. Frisk was in complete shock from what she just heard. The two smartly dressed body guards came over to her and untied her arms then returned to their boss's side.

 

"what do you say?" Gerson grinned with the cigar in his teeth, Frisk rubbed her arms and shook her head in amazement.

 

"I'm speechless" Frisk was finally able to manage, Frisk stood and rubbed her forehead.

 

"i know it's alot of information to absorb all at once and i understand that you're abit thrown by my offer" Gerson chuckled and watched as she walked over to him.

 

"well, first of all . ." Frisk smiled up at Gerson and placed a hand on his chest which made him grin even wider.

 

Frisk's over hand was sent crashing against the Tortoise monster cheek so hard it stung Frisk hand badly and made his cigar go flying.

 

His guards gasped and both grabbed an arm and pulled her away from their boss, Gerson stared at her in shock that she struck him while holding his cheek, which was now starting to flare up.

 

". . FUCK YOU! i love my bone man and i would never put him in a situation that would kill him, fuck you and your deal, i would live and die for that man. We took vows i take very seriously and your fucking deal is insulting!" Frisk screamed at him, anger and hate coursing through her veins.

 

Gerson shook off the shock and snarled at her.

 

"i gave you a chance, remember that when you're on your knees at the mercy of who ever buys you tonight" Gerson rubbed his cheek, his eyes watered from the pain.

 

"i've brought a change of clothes and make up for you to use and you will use them if you don't i will drug you and strip you myself and after your slap i won't be gentle" Gerson's pupils were slits now that he was angered.

 

"be dressed and ready I'll send someone to collect you soon" Gerson growled and walked out of the room, the body guards pushed Frisk onto the sofa and walked out with their boss, Frisk heard the distinct sound of the door being bolted.

 

Frisk looked over to the other side of the room and sure enough there was a small table with a selection of make up and a black zipped up dress protector, Frisk sighed and gave the handle of the door a try just to be safe, sure enough it was locked.

 

Frisk huffed and then walked over to the dress protector, she unzipped it, took a look inside and raised an eyebrow.

 

**Seriously?!**

 

It could hardly be called a dress, it was more like what a highly paid burlesque dancer would wear, it was silvery and white and left not alot to the imagination and suddenly Frisk was very glad Gerson wasn't undressing her and forcing her into it.

 

The "dress" halter top style at the top and had a jewel encrusted corset attatched to a very short a feather decorated skirt, to go with the "dress" were white thigh highs and bejeweled high heels.

 

Frisk shook her head and looked at the make up selection, the make up he provided would match the outfit and for lipstick nothing but red.

 

**Okay lets just get this part over with**

 

Frisk got her self all dolled up in the outfit and make up provided, Frisk felt like her breasts were racked up so high if they were any higher they would touch her chin!

 

Frisk was finishing up on the last bit of make up and brushing her hair when she heard the door unlock and someone come in and to her shock it was Jester!

 

"Jester!" Frisk gasped, was he here to rescue her?

 

"woah!" Jester's eyes widened at her outfit.

 

"jesus Frisk, you're breath taking!" Jester shook off the shock and walked towards her.

 

"we don't have much time" Jester grasped her hands and glanced at the door and her heart soared, he was here to save her!

 

"how did you know where i was?" Frisk asked and she sweezed his hands.

 

"there's no time for that, i've distracted the guards for a moment, i know you turned down Gerson's deal, tonight you are going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder, i have a old client of mine that owes me a big favour I'm going to get him to buy you tonight. Once he's bought you he's going to take you back to his place, i'll meet you there" Jester outlined his plan.

 

"Oh Jester i can't thank you enough!" Frisk smiled brightly.

 

Jester's smile suddenly turned . . . not so friendly as he held up a finger.

 

"there's a catch, once there you are going to pay me back for all this trouble i'm going through to get you out" Jester ran a finger down her cheek , wrapped a arm around her waist, picked her up and sat her on Gerson's desk, wedging himself between her legs, Frisk tried to push him away but he was stronger. She could feel his erection pressed against her!

 

"how about it Frisk? I'll save you then we can have a little fun" Jester smirked as he gripped her chin and lifted it to face him fully.

 

"like you could compare to my bone man" Frisk hissed and narrowed her eyes at him, Jester look genuinely suprised she was turning him down.

 

"I'm willing to do alot of things for Wings but i won't do you" Frisk snarled, Jester reared his head back in suprise then his grip on her chin became alot rougher.

 

"you know i could just force you" Jester frowned at her as if he was disappointed in her.

 

Frisk reached over to the lamp on the desk and smashed it across his face, Jester staggered away holding his face, small particles of dust fell from his head as he stared at her in complete shock.

 

**Okay Frisk you can do this, harness your inner Mettaton just how Ton Ton taught you**

 

Frisk chuckled darkly.

 

Jesters dark eyes widened.

 

"I'd like to see you try, i get it now. You want to play well so do i and if that display was anything to go by, just by looking at me you know" Frisk reached to grab the other lamp on the desk and threw it at him, he narrowly dodged it, "i like to play rough. But i am a fair play mate so i'll give you a warning and this is just between you and me, i tend to break my toys after a hard and dirty play session, so how about it would you like to continue?" Frisk started to advance towards Jester making him bolt for the door and locked it behind him when he ran out.

 

Only then when she was alone did the panic of her situation truly set in.

 

**HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO ESCAPE!**

 

**No one knows I'm here, i don't have my phone, Jester works for Gerson and i don't know anyone in HotLand i can get to help me and even if i did i DON'T HAVE A PHONE SO I CAN'T CALL THEM!**

 

Frisk searched the desk, there wasn't anything useful she could use to pick the lock, just papers, all his file cabnets were no help either. Frisk looked at the large golden ball ordament sitting on Gerson's desk.

 

**There's an idea**

 

Frisk grabbed it and tried smashing the lock on the door with it, after a few tries Frisk had to admit to herself it wasn't going to work. Then she heard foot steps coming towards the door, she stood back waiting with her office weapon in hand.

 

The door opened to reveal the two large body guards from before, she threw her weapon at one of them as the other grabbed her and placed a damp cloth over her mouth.

 

**Not again!**

　

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

　

Grillby's hands were shaking, he sat in a chair close to the side of his bed where his skeleton lover was yet to wake up since he fell unconious, he put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

 

Grillby had called WingDings the second he got Sans on to his bed, Both WingDings and Papyrus was there in under a minute along with a doctor, the doctor worked his magic and hooked Sans' SOUL up to an clear bag filled with a glowing blue liquid, after an examination the doctor confirmed what Grillby had expected.

 

Sans had been poisoned, the doctor told them Sans was lucky he didn't take more than a sip, a mouthful would of dusted him instantly. Grillby shuddered at the thought.

 

WingDings sockets were smoking with dangerous purple light, WingDings exsamined the boxes that had come, filled with the poisonous mustard. Wings tsked and growled.

 

"i know you blame yourself Grillby but you shouldn't, this is not your fault, i will find the sick bastard who did this and i promise i will dust them slowly" Grillby believed him, WingDings took attacks to his brothers very seriously.

 

Grillby watched from his position at Sans' side as WingDings paced and made a dozen phone calls on his personal phone.

 

"What? . . . . tsk . . . . . okay I'll be there as soon as i can, send the video feed to my car, I'm on my way" WingDings barked as he walked out quickly with Papyrus but not before calling over his shoulder, "don't sweat too much Grillby my brother is tenatious, stay by this side, you're the first person he'll want to see when he wakes up!" even though WingDings sounded very confident and calm, inside he must be exstremally worried and raging over his brother, Grillby would bet all his money on it.

 

WingDings made it clear years ago never to mess with his brothers, whatever WingDings was going to do to the bastard that did this to Sans he would make sure everybody heard about it.

 

Grillby held Sans' hand and stroked his thumb over the bones of his hand and wrist.

 

"Sans I'm not sure if you can hear me but I'm going to talk anyways just in case, so just listen to me babble and hold on to the sound of my voice, don't leave me, please . . . don't leave me" Grillby trailed kisses over his lover's hand.

 

"it would of been one thing if someone tried to attack you physically . . . but poison . . . ." Grillby's body burned brighter but he kept a check on his tempeture.

 

"you can't leave me now . . . . . . you just can't . . . . do you really think I'd let you go, my life with out your puns, your jokes, your ever present smile, your comforting voice, you make FellCity magical. Being with you it's so . . ." Grillby trailed off chuckling and shaking his head.

 

"please wake up and call me Grillbz again, your fine flame, the hottest thing in this bar . . . . i can't . . . i would exstingiush with out your endless supply of compliments, with out you just exsisting" Grillby gave Sans' hand a gentle kiss, even though his words were spoken with such painfull harshness. It sent panic flooding through out Grillby's SOUL every time he looked at Sans' face cause his eyes were still blank and dark, but Grillby looked anyway . . . . if those lights appeared in his sockets . . . he wanted to see it the second it happened.

　

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

　

 

Dozens of Fells wealthiest monsters were filled inside Gerson's Casino, chatting, drinking and trading business cards.

 

A bright spotlight hit the main stage of the Casino catching their attention.

 

Gerson dressed in his finest suit stepped into the light.

 

"Ladies and gentleman i am exstatic you have all come tonight, I'm sure you all are curious to find out the big exciting news i asked you to bring your check books out for" Gerson began, the curious look in the eyes of the monsters only grew stronger.

 

"as the new Don of Snowdin, WaterFall and Hotland i wanted to start my new business venture off with a bang, tonight is a one item only, one night only private auction with a very exotic item that will send you all into a lather" Gerson chuckled at the gasps and looks of pure shock.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen behold!" Gerson announced as his body guards pulled an partly concious and fully drugged up Frisk through the curtains, from the gasps and drooling mouth of his clients Gerson could tell they were pleased.

 

_"oh my!"_

 

_"what an enchanting creature"_

 

_"oh my, oh my, oh my"_

 

Gerson stepped aside to go to the podium so Frisk could take center stage, the body guards placed Frisk on her knees but held her up by her arms, in her drugged state she was having great trouble opening her eyes fully, let alone kneeling by herself with out support.

 

Gerson nodded to his body guards, one of then gripped her chin and lifted it, a corase of pleased gasps and murmurs of how stunning she was rang out.

 

_"she's as good as mine"_

 

_"the things i could do to her"_

 

Gerson grinned.

 

"i will give you all a moment to bask in her beauty . . . and to call up your bankers" Gerson chuckled.

 

All the monsters in the room dove for their phones, Gerson gave them ample time to get their gold ready, he not only wanted as much gold from them as he could get he was also curious as to how much a beautiful female human was worth, if this was profitable enough he may even start a human trafficing business.

 

"i would like you all to bare in mind this item is of highest quality, bright sparkling green eyes, silky brown hair" one of the body guards held a few locks of her hair up to the light so they could see it better.

 

"sweet, soft milky skin" Gerson purred for effect as the body guards repositioned her on her ass and spread her legs for the viewing pleasure of the crowd, horny pants and gasps ensued.

 

Gerson chuckled at some of the guests shot dissappointed glances at him for making sure she was wearing underwear.

 

"i promise the full viewing pleasure will be for the monster that buys her" Gerson was a true showman, always leave them wanting more and this crowd could barely control them selves.

 

"she has a sweet singing voice to boot . . . not that you'll be using her mouth for that purpose" Gerson winked, they laughed in a dirty, perverted kind of way.

 

"her teeth are of pristine condition, her body healthy and young, she will fight you once the drugs wear off but for most of you that will only add to the thrill of having her" Gerson cast one last glance at the crowd and grinned.

 

"did i mention this is the human girl that has captivated WingDings Gaster, I'm sure you all have an axe to grind with him" hate and anger grew in the eyes of his clients, "how about owning the only woman he's ever cared about, how much hate and anger for him do you think you can work off on to her young tight body" the dangerous heat in the clients eyes looked like it was about to over flow.

 

"so why don't we start off with a thousand gold!" Gerson announced cheerfully.

 

_"one thousand!" . . . "two thousand!" . . . "three thousand!" . . . "four thousand!" . . . "five thousand" . . . "six thousand!" . . ._

 

　

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

　

The drugs were wearing off but way too slowly for Frisk's liking, she was glad at least for the bodyguards putting her back on her knees, having their eyes on her like that was sickening.

 

The spotlight on her was too hot, her clothes too restrictive of movement and the bodyguards were holding her in place. Trying to run wasn't an option even if she wasn't drugged.

 

Frisk's eyes widened at the bad but familiar feeling inside her chest.

 

**My chest feels tight**

 

Frisk could feel the monster SOUL inside her start to _wriggle_.

 

She could feel the SOUL jitter in her chest.

 

**No, no, no, no, it has to calm down, it has to calm down right now**

 

Frisk knew what was going to happen if this persisted, the same thing that happened in the experiment WingDings constructed.

 

One of the experiments Frisk helped him with was the effect a monster SOUL would have on a human if they absorbed it. Everything WingDings research had told him the human would gain the magic ability all monsters possessed. WingDings was worried about using Frisk for the experiment but there was no other humans they could use, Frisk was happy to help and WingDings promised that if anything bad happened to her he would remove the monster SOUL and put it back in it's glass chamber. Frisk could still remember that moment when the SOUL activated in her.

 

_Wings held her hand as Dr Alphys started to slowly push the monster SOUL into Frisk's chest, they had positioned her lying down on the gurney for maxium comfort through the experiment, the SOUL was absorbed easily and painlessly. As they waited a few seconds they held their breaths waiting for something, anything to happen._

 

_"do you feel anything?" Wings held Frisk's hand firmly, ready to assist with emotional support when needed._

 

_"i don't feel anything" Frisk was still stiff, not relaxing or putting her guard down yet._

 

_"Dr Alphys are you sure you did it r-" Wings was cut off as Frisk's upper body suddenly and violently shot up into a sitting position and was slammed back down on to the gurney._

 

_"w- what was that?" was all Frisk could muster before all hell broke loose._

 

WingDings survived that encounter, she almost dusted poor Alphys.

 

If the SOUL didn't calm down she would transform . . . . into her monster form.

 

Frisk knew why it was activating now, WingDings had warned that put under a certain amount pressure would cause her to transform again.

 

The pressure this time was Gerson trying to sell her to some random monster, she didn't know the exact reason why these monsters would want her but she could guess what they would do with her.

 

Humans in FellCity were considered . . . . exotic.

 

Small, delicate and fragile creatures. To alot of monsters humans were cute, to some monsters humans were their kink.

 

To totally dominate a human sexually turned on that group of monsters to no end.

 

"SOLD!" Gerson yelled.

 

**What?**

 

The bodyguards instantly dropped her arms and moved away from her, luckily she had enough strength to stay up.

 

Frisk clutched her chest as the jittery feeling increased, she winced at the feeling, the jittering was becoming a violent shaking.

 

"the winner of the auction may come up to see his purchase in a more . . . personal manner" Gerson chuckled.

 

Frisk could hear the sound of shoes coming closer to her.

 

**No!**

 

And closer.

 

**No, please no, don't come any closer!**

 

Frisk caught sight of a shiny shoes in front of her as the monster kneeled down.

 

Frisk swallowed and opened her mouth to speak.

 

" . . Wing" was the last thing she could manage to say before all hell broke loose.

　

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Gerson was the first to see it, the first to notice, Gerson stepped back behind his body guards when he felt the monster power rolling off of her.

 

This has to be impossible, she was a human, both her parents were human. Perhaps she lied, maybe a family member was a monster. No, that can't be it she would of been born with monster traits.

 

The winner of the auction stood and then backed away slowly, the other auction members must of felt it too, some backed away others just ran for it.

 

Gerson's eyes widened as a pair of wings that were twice the size of her burst from her back, they were red, blood red wings, impressively beautiful crimson feathers covered them.

 

SCREEEEEEEETTTTTTTCH!

 

Gerson's ear drums twitched painfully as long deadly looking claws started to protrude where her nails used to be and scrap across the floor, they looked as sharp as blades and grew at least four to five inches.

 

Gerson could feel fear crawl up his back.

 

Frisk's head was still down, she seemed to be breathing deeply, the transformation taking a understandable toll on her, then her head began to move.

 

Frisk looked up to reveal her eyes were just red spotlights surrounded by darkness, she opened her mouth to bare a deadly pair of sharp, long canines.

 

"sir, what are you're orders?" body guard one asked.

 

Gerson stared in horror at what he originally thought was a fragile human girl, he couldn't kill her, he just sold her for a mind boggling amount of gold.

 

With lightning speed Frisk darted foward, raised her hand and back handed the winner of the auction across the room with a frightening amount of force, the winning monster almost dusted immediately upon inpact to the wall of the casino.

 

The monsters that stupidly stayed were frozen in place as they stared at the winner of the auction stumbled out of the fire exit to escape along with his money.

 

Gerson gritted his teeth.

 

**No matter, she is worth ten times more now, i could sell her as a dangerous killing machine or keep her so i can use her to take over FellCity. I would be unstoppable!**

 

"knock her out but don't kill her, i want her alive" Gerson barked.

 

The guards paused more out of fear than disobedience, not that Gerson could blame them.

 

Frisk then started her rampage as she attacked and threw monsters across the room, others ran for the exit as dust flew into the air. Bottles of the finest vodka was smashed, card tables were turned into splinters.

 

Frisk was currently on top of a monster ready to strike a killing blow when her head snapped to the left.

 

Frisk's eyes landed on Jester, did she recognise him?

 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

　

 

Jester stood his ground, if he ran or backed away she would take him down, he prayed to whatever god that she didn't recognised him but by that look in her eyes he feared she did.

 

**Your charm has saved your ass in the past, it's all or nothing Jester**

 

Jester tried to give her a confident smile but it came out pretty weak.

 

"Hey Frisk, do you remember me?, I'm really sorry about earlier, but it's okay cause I'll take you back to WingDings and we can forget this ever happened right?" Jester gulped as Frisk let go of the monster beneath her, the monster dashed for the exit.

 

All that was left was Gerson, his body guards, Frisk and Jester.

 

The casino looked like a bomb had gone off, wall paper ripped to shreds, carpet torn, bar destroyed, tables crushed and turned upside down.

 

Frisk flapped her wings as she flew over to Jester but didn't seem to be an arressive move.

 

Jester swallowed, he felt just a tad more confident.

 

"how about we take my car, we can be at WingDings place in five minutes" well more like ten but Jester didn't want to anger her, her face was unreadable.

 

If this worked out and she calmed down, maybe Gerson would hire him as her handler, Gerson would definately keep her now, there was no way he would let such a weapon get away.

 

Hell who knows, maybe if he turned out to be a talented handler maybe then she would let him fuck her . .

 

Jester's body was slammed to the ground, Frisk was on top of him in seconds.

 

**Did she know what i was thinking? did it telegraph on my face?**

 

"Frisk! Please, calm down!" Jester gasped out and the he froze, her gaze was fixed on something on the ground next to him, Jester chanced a look, his face drained of it's usual red colour.

 

The photos Jester had taken of Frisk were on the ground face up!

 

They must of flew out of his jacket pocket when she took him down.

 

"F. .Frisk i c-c-can explain" Jester started to tremble.

 

A bone chilling smile spread across her face as she looked at him again.

 

With a swift motion Frisk ripped off Jesters head and it went flying just before it and the rest of his body turned to dust.

 

And that ladies and gentlemen was the end of Jester.

 

The bodyguards stood rooted in shock with an equally terrified Gerson behind them, it took a moment for Frisk to even notice there were people still in the room but when she did she lept and stood on the broken bar and then went down on her hunches.

 

The door to the casino opened to reveal WingDings with Papyrus behind him.

　

　

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

　

　

WingDings surveyed the destruction, if he haden't wire tapped the casino and snuck in a dozen secret cameras he wouldn't of believed that his little bar singer had made such a dusty mess.

 

WingDings wanted to be inside the club sooner, he was watching the live feed as Papyrus drove at a highly dangerous speed towards the casino. His hands were shaking through out the whole auction, he prayed he got there in time to save her, before anyone hurt her.

 

But to WingDings suprise as well as the other monsters at the auction Frisk took care of herself.

 

WingDings fists tightened, he would of gotten here sooner if Gerson hadn't of poisoned his brother Sans, he was fine of course but his magic was dangerously low, he couldn't teleport at the moment.

 

Gerson would pay dearly.

 

"Papyrus go restrain Gerson and his gaurds I'll handle Frisk" Papyrus moved in on the guards as he did Frisk's eyes followed him but made no move to attack, her lips parted as she watched him.

 

Wings wondered if she recognised Papyrus.

 

Wings whistled softly, her head snapped towards him, she hissed as her eyes narrowed at him.

 

"it's okay Frisk, you're safe now" Wings took a step closer towards her and she tensed up, Wings stopped and tried to think of a different approach.

 

There was still so much he didn't know about her, he only now found out she had atleast one monster SOUL inside her, he didn't know how he was going to convince her not to attack.

 

But WingDings was sure the real Frisk was in there.

 

Frisk liked him, she would never hurt him, but in this form . . .

 

If he made his floating hands appear she would attack, he would only use them when he had no choice.

 

"you make quite the intimidating monster and very ravishing too" Wings eyed the clothes they dressed her up in for the auction, he would make sure to hunt down every single one of those monsters.

 

"do you recognise me?, I'm WingDings, we are close, very close infact" Frisk's eyes seemed to heat up with emotion, was she recognising him?

 

WingDings took a step closer, Frisk allowed it, WingDings smiled.

 

"you killed Jester before i got here, but atleast you left me Gerson" Wings nodded towards Gerson, Papyrus had already taken down the guards and tied them up and was currently punching Gerson in the face.

 

"I'm sorry i didn't get here sooner, when i first heard you were taken my SOUL felt like it exploded, i was so anxious and scared for you" Frisk's eyes softened, her wings stretched out as she glided closer to him, floating in the air with her crimson wings stretched out.

 

"there you go" Wings crooned and stepped closer, her eyes were running all over him.

 

With a gasp she flew forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, Wings wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

 

With a deep sigh of relief he kissed the side of her head and carried her to sit her on the only table that wasn't a pile of splinters, he stood between her legs with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

 

"now then my love how about we put those those rather attractive fangs away before i get too excited and make love to you in this sub par casino" Wings put two gloved fingers under her chin and lifted to get a better look at her. Her fangs started to retract and soon her human teeth came back.

 

"good, very good, now how about we put those impressive claws away, we don't want to hurt me now do we?" Frisk emediately retracked her claws and soon her delicate and soft fingers returned, Wing gave each one of her hands a kiss.

 

"that's better" Wings linked fingers with her.

 

"that's my girl, you're coming back to me" Wings praised and stroked her super soft cheek.

 

"and now lets put those wings away, you're not going to be flying away from me now are you?" Wings wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her closer, it put his mind at rest having her this close to him.

 

The crimson wings closed together and slide effortlessly into her back, Frisk fingers were gripping the lapels of his suit, not wanting him to leave her, as if that would ever happen.

 

WingDings was never going to let her out of his sight again. Wings then ran his fingers through her hair and held the back of her skull tilting her head up to look him in the face.

 

"one last thing to do, come back to me, return those beautiful eyes back to the ones that melted my bones when i first met you" Wings leaned in barely and inch from her face now.

 

The second Frisk's eyes returned to their normal human state he kissed her, Frisk pressed herself firmly up against his chest and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

 

Once Wings pulled back Frisk looked up at him in suprise.

 

"Wing!, how? . . . what are you doing here?" Frisk then looked around the room in shock and then in angiush.

 

"oh no! did i do this? oh god!" she exclaimed, Wings held her to his chest.

 

"it's fine, you did very well protecting yourself, I'm just glad i got here when i did, i wouldn't want you stumbling through Fell scared and alone. I was so worried for you" Frisk held him tight, it felt amazing.

 

WingDings kissed the top of her head.

 

"you're safe now"

　

　

　

 


	14. Calm after the Storm

Grillby sat by Sans' side resting his elbows on the bed holding the skeletons hand, pressed against his firery lips. Grillby scattered kisses his boyfriend's hand.

 

"how about we make a deal? You wake up and i'll make you dinner every night" Grillby looked over at Sans' blank sockets.

 

"you wake up and i'll never let you go" Sans' sockets stayed blank.

 

"you wake up and i'll announce our relationship, I'll tell everyone, i'll make it known what will happen if someone dares to hurt you" Grillby stood and stood over Sans, Grillby leant down and placed a hand on either side of the Skeleton's head.

 

"i might never make you as happy as you make me, but i swear i will spend all my time trying to reach that goal" Grillby could feel molton tears pour from his eyes and sizzle on his cheek, he leaned down and kissed Sans.

 

Grillby's eyes widened as he felt a skeletal hand on the back of his neck as Sans began to kiss back.

 

Grillby pulled away and looked down at a now smiling, awake skeleton, the light had returned to his sockets.

 

"so when are you going to announce our relationship?" Sans winked, Grillby's firery body hissed.

 

"you ass!, you were awake that long!" Grillby pulled himself away from Sans only for the skeleton to wrestle Grillby onto the bed, Sans got on top of him and pinned his arms down onto the bed.

 

"i promise i woke up when you said that, besides i wanted to get you closer so i could do this, i was planning on calming you down with some kinky action" Sans grinned as he rubbed his groin against his making Grillby groan.

 

"and by the feel of it you're already excited for me" Sans held Grillby's wrist together as he took of Grillby's tie and tied his hands together, then place them over his head on the bed and made a bone appear to hold his wrists in place.

 

Sans began licking down Grillby's neck.

 

"i'm still . . . mad at you" Grillby gulped as Sans began nipping at his firery chest.

 

"i'm sure i can find a way to get your forgiveness, even if it takes me hours, I'm keeping you right-" Sans sucked hard on Grillbys abs "-here until i've finished earning your forgiveness, the sounds i'm gonna make you make, I'm hard just thinking about it"

 

 

****************************************************************************

 

 

Paprus located Gerson's overly showy car and threw the knocked out bodies of Gerson and his bodyguards in the backseat and reluctantly got in the drivers seat ready to drive them to their home in Snowdin, Wings looked at Frisk who was standing beside him, Wings had taken off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders to cover her mostly naked body, she was staring off with blank eyes, her mind was either blank from the shock or she was replaying the events that just took place.

 

Even though WingDings had only known her for a short while, seeing her normally bright, happy eyes suddenly be so blank and unseeing was disturbing.

 

**Best get her back home where i can keep an eye on her**

 

WingDings thought about bringing her to her home but quickly dismissed the idea, after going through an ordeal such as tonights, he didn't want to leave her alone. Picturing Frisk alone in her apartment staring off into nothing all alone made his SOUL twitch with displeasure.

 

"come my dear, we'll head to my house" Wings gently draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

 

After a moment Frisk blinked and then look up at Wing, she nodded but didn't say anything, Wings gritted his teeth.

 

The second he got a chance alone with Gerson he would meet out a dusty revenge.

 

Wings walked Frisk over to his car and opened the door opposite the drivers seat and helped her in, Wings could feel eyes on him, after all the comotion in the casino a good few monster were watching from their windows, Wings could see them watch in amazement when he opened the door for her and closed it for her too.

 

Wings got in the drivers seat and set off to Snowdin, Papyrus following in Gerson's car.

 

Ever so often Wings glanced over at Frisk, her forehead and leant against the car window staring out into the night. Now that she was safe the weight of tonight and what she went through must of been weighing on her down.

 

"gold coin for your thoughts" Wings offered, it took a second for Frisk to awnser but Wings waited patiently.

 

"even though i've been through worse than what happened tonight . . . . i just didn't expect for something so . . . . personal i guess . . to happen to me . . . . . to be sold for such a -" Frisk shuddered making Wings gripped the steering wheel, "use, it's alot to take in and try to understand".

 

"understand?" Wings enquired softly.

 

"he wanted me to get you alone, distract you and kill you" Frisk explained.

 

"you would be his best bet" WingDings nodded in agreement.

 

"i told him no in a very . . . colouful way" Wings sent sent her an amused smile.

 

"i haven't heard you use that kind of language before, a pity i missed it" Wings glanced over to the road sign, they were close to Snowdin.

 

"because i told him no he wanted to dress me up and sell me" Frisk hugged Wings jacket to her body.

 

"make no mistake he will pay for everything he's done tonight" Wings said firmly.

 

"why does he hate you so much?" Frisk asked, she turned to look up at him, she faced him more, in WingDings opinion was better than her staring off thinking about the horrors of tonight.

 

"i believe there are a few reasons, first and foremost because of Asgore. I don't know about in your world but here Gerson and Asgore were close friends and business partners back in the day. When i rose to the position i hold now i beat Asgore to a bloody pulp and took out many of Gerson's men, alot of Gerson's power went away that day. Which hurt his money, power & reputation" Frisk seemed to think on WingDings words before asking, "Asgore is bad in this world?"

 

"he's the Don of FellCIty, he was Don of the whole underground until i stepped in and decided enough was enough" Wings explained, Wings glanced over at Frisk a few times trying to figure out what she was thinking.

 

"isn't it dangerous for a Don to be in another Don's territory?, you came to see me when i went to FellCity" Wings blinked in suprise at her question, she was right of course but it wasn't what he expected her to say, she seemed to gloss over the fact he admitted to beating a monster senseless and seemed more concerned with his safety.

 

"that is true but Asgore hasn't been seen in quite some time, so the rules are alittle looser, but once Asgore hears about what happned tonight he will come to investigate" Once Wings pulled up infront of their home in Snowdin, he turned off the engine and looked down at Frisk.

 

"Wing? despite what you've seen tonight, despite what you'll hear about tonight . . . i want you to know i would never hurt you okay, i don't want you to be uncomfortable with me" Frisk was looking down, she couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

 

Wings gave a deep sigh and rubbed his forehead.

 

"that's supposed to be my line, i just admitted to you i beat a monster senseless in the street and killed many of Gerson's men and you are trying to comfort me? after all you've been through tonight?" Wing put a gloved hand over her chin and lifted it to look at him.

 

"i want to be very clear i am never nor will i ever be uncomfortable around you, you are my harmless little singer, I'm probably a thousand times more dangerous than you" Wings then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

"now lets get you inside shall we . ." Wings sockets widened when she slumped into his arms but he relaxed when he heard her soft steady breathing. She was sleeping.

 

Tonight must of taken alot out of her, he could hardly blame her.

 

Wings carried Frisk out of the car and turned to watch Papyrus drag the monsters out of Gerson's car.

 

"put them in the shed, tied up, blindfolded, then go call Grillby and find out how Sans is doing then you can rest for the night. I'll deal with Gerson and his men soon brother, go rest up. You've done an amazing job tonight" Papyrus looked delighted at WingDings complimented, he nodded and got to work dragging Gerson and his body guards out back.

 

Wings opened his front door and carried Frisk inside, once he entered the house a brief thought entered his mind. Frisk was the first woman he'd brought into the house, as a general rule he didn't bring anyone to his house, their mother had made this house with her magic, it was their safe place. The closest anyone got was their shed and if you unlucky enough to be invited in there you didn't leave.

 

WingDings headed to his bedroom and tucked Frisk under the covers, Wings loosened his tie and threw it on the bed, after a nice hot shower he would fall asleep on the sofa opposite the bed to regain his strength and magic. Wings wasn't concerned that the house would be attacked at this moment.

 

After such a dusty night, the survivors of the auction would let it known what happened, though WingDings was quite certain not one of those monsters would admit to a damn soul that they were chased off in fear for their lives by a tiny human woman. They would be comfortable enough to lie and say it was WingDings who destroyed the Casino.

 

It would get out eventually that his little singer wasn't as helpless as she appeared, but tonight all monsters in Fell would be too afriad to come near the Gaster residence, which meant they could sleep in peace. Which was good, if WingDings was going to go after all those monsters that sort to buy Frisk or deal with his guests in the shed he needed all the rest he could get.

 

Wings pulled the covers up to her chin and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, the little human was completely out like a light. She looked so tiny in his bed, the bed was normal sized for monsters but for a human it was massive.

 

WingDings stretched and left to take a shower. Papyrus ended his call with Grillby and caught Wings after his shower.

 

"SANS IS AWAKE AND OKAY, HE'S STILL ALITTLE ON THE WEAK SIDE SO GRILLBY IS GOING TO LOOK AFTER HIM FOR US. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL VISIT HIM TOMORROW AND BRING HIM BACK HOME ONCE HIS STRENGTH IS UP. I'M SURE HE'LL WANT TO TAKE A SWING AT GERSON BEFORE YOU WE DUST HIM" Papyrus rubbed his tired sockets.

 

"thank you for letting me know, sleep well brother" Wings entered his bedroom and made sure Frisk was still where he left her. Wings threw on a pair of fresh clothes and laid down on the sofa, usually Wings didn't wear clothes when he slept but he didn't want to startle Frisk when she woke up.

 

**What a night**

 

Wings turned his skull to look at Frisk's sleeping form in his bed, he longed to join her but it wasn't the time or place. His lady was abducted, terrorized, auctioned and was forced into a monster form he didn't know she possessed.

 

How didn't he know she had a monster SOUL, not that having a monster SOUL would of changed his opinion on her but it would of been something he would of explored.

 

Wings had never heard of a human harnessing the power of a monster SOUL, it was theorized but never experimented.

 

How did she get the SOUL?

 

Did she kill to get it?

 

A disturbing thought imerged in the back of WingDings mind, he sat up sharply and stared at Frisk, frowning deeply.

 

This person that killed the people in her world, was that the person . . . . was that the SOUL inside her?

 

It was a distressing thought, his sweet little singer had been through alot, she had already admitted to having terrible things happen to her.

 

But to live with the SOUL of the person who killed your loved ones . . .

 

**You don't know for sure, maybe it was somebody else . . . maybe it was the other WingDings SOUL . . .**

 

The lights in WingDings empty sockets turned dim with sadness.

 

An equally distressing theory.

 

　

 


End file.
